Eres un buen chico, Sasuke-kun
by Sologa92
Summary: Porque aunque nos gustara jodernos, confiaba en él y le contaba mis desastres amorosos. Y él confiaba en mí, porque me contaba sus frustraciones. Él era el único que conocía mi gusto por la pornografía, y yo no sabía si sería la única a la que le contaba sus absurdas fantasías. *SasuSaku*
1. Chapter 1 Eres un buen chico, Sasuke-kun

**Bueno aquí con otra idea, inspirada en un SasuSaku. Llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer un fic de Naruto, y apenas en la madrugada surgió. Gracias Marcos, me has servido de inspiración :3**

**Y por ahora estará en sección "M", si me sale el lemon se queda, si no, lo llevaremos a la T. Deseénme suerte, aún soy principiante en éste rating u.u...**

**Ah sí, Naruto: Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El fic: Propiedad de Sologa92, no plagies, sé original ;)**

**Lo que está con cursiva y entre comillas** "_Ejemplo_" **son frases que recuerden haber dicho los personajes en x tiempo.**

**Cusiva sin comillas** _Ejemplo_ **son recuerdos.**

**Entre comillas sin cursiva** "Ejemplo" **pensamientos y alguna que otra cosa importante.**

* * *

**Eres un buen chico Sasuke-kun.**

Otro día y otra noche igual a las demás. Chequé mi tarjeta para entrar a trabajar; 22:56 pm, al menos hoy llegué puntual. Subí a cambiarme la ropa de calle por el uniforme de la empresa. Pantalones industriales color negro, camisa blanca con el escudo de Konoha Corp. tejido a lado del pecho izquierdo. Botas industriales café oscuras y mi infaltable sudadera negra con letras plateadas que decían "Sweet Dreams" tejidas y acompañadas de pequeñas piedras transparentes que resaltaban el logo escrito.

23:50 pm, hora de bajar al sótano para recibir órdenes y trabajar con el equipo. Y ahí estaban, Juugo Tendo y Sasuke Uchiha durmiendo. Sentados en sus respectivas sillas. Sasuke a la entrada de la covacha, y Juugo al fondo. Juugo despertó y me sonrió.

— ¿A qué hora llegó?— susurré señalando a Sasuke.

— Acaba de llegar —contestó en susurro Juugo.

Me senté a unos metros de Juugo, quien volvió a echar su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y se durmió. Y los observé. Juugo era un hombre de unos 35 años alto, de piel bronceada, complexión fuerte y robusta además de poseer un extraño e inusual cabello naranja, vale mi color de cabello tampoco era normal.

Me giré a ver a Sasuke, mi molesto "líder" de equipo. Al contrario de Juugo, Sasuke era un poco menos alto, de piel clara, delgado, con el cabello negro azabache en un extraño peinado moderno de picos, y con unos ojos café oscuros que se confundían con el negro. Dormido con la cabeza echada al respaldo de la silla, con la boca abierta y cruzado de brazos. Me reí mentalmente al verlo así.

Porque siempre tomaba su papel de mandón, y perfecto hombre macho. Y viéndolo así, daban unas tremendas ganas de tomarle fotos y avergonzarlo, igual que cuando le tomé fotos haciendo pesas en el gimnasio, o reparando la pulidora... Bien lo dejaría pasar, me importaba más pasar de nivel en Candy Crush. Así que saqué mi celular y me puse a jugar hasta que pasé el nivel que tenía tres semanas fastidiándome.

— Ya vamos a trabajar—dijo Sasuke adormilado.

— ¡Por fin!— exclamé emocionada cuando pasé de nivel. Volteé a ver a Sasuke que me miró con ojos de molestia por unos segundos y volvió a dormirse, volteé a ver a Juugo que me miraba extrañado y comprendí lo que dije— Bueno yo lo decía porque pase de nivel—le mostré la pantalla del celular y se rió para luego volver a dormirse, igual que Sasuke.

00:30 am En el reloj, los vi dormidos, me quedaban dos vidas disponibles en el juego, y me las terminaría.

00:50 am Me quedé sin vidas...

— Oye ya es la una de la mañana— le dije a Sasuke—Vámonos ya— me dirigí a ambos y empecé a sacar las cosas.

— Trabaja tú—dijo Sasuke aun dormido.

— ¿Qué haremos hoy? — pregunté ignorando lo que dijo.

— Lo que falta del sótano— respondió.

— Bien, pues vámonos que se hace tarde— apuré.

— Háganlo ustedes—soltó con simpleza.

— ¿Eh?

— Yo los alcanzo—empezaba a acomodarse para dormir.

— No señor—repliqué— ¡Nos vamos todos!

— ¡Molestia! —renegó— Tú mañana descansas.

— ¡Y tú también! Y al igual que tú, tengo dos trabajos— le recordé antes de recibir la queja de su doble trabajo— ¡Vámonos ya!—ordené. Y por fin se levantó.

A Juugo no hizo falta decirle nada, ya estaba ayudándome a sacar lo que necesitábamos. Sasuke se levantó a regañadientes.

— Así deberías venir siempre rosadita— refunfuñó.

— ¿Cómo? —confundida.

— ¡Con ganas de venir a trabajar!

— ¡Vámonos ya!— ignoré su comentario.

— ¡Qué genio! —se quejó—Pero yo voy a quitarte el mal humor.

— Eso quisieras— me burlé.

— Sí que lo haré— amenazó mientras seguíamos caminando.

— Por supuesto—le di el avión— ¿Cuántas cubetas de agua llenamos? —cambié el tema al llegar al área que trabajaríamos. Y empezó a decir lo que haríamos.

No me preocupaba en absoluto lo que Sasuke me decía, él era así. Siempre molestándome por mi color de cabello rosa (defecto genético) diciéndome "rosadita" "cerecito" o bien quejarse de mi "mal humor" llamándome "molestia" "amargada" o haciendo comentarios en que ya me casara, tuviera novio, o sexo. Aunque últimamente presumía ante Juugo, haciéndome comentarios ligeramente insinuantes.

Nunca lo tomaría en serio, conocía a Sasuke desde que entré a trabajar a la corporación hace 3 años, ¡Y claro que me gustaba! No era el hombre más guapo del planeta, pero tenía su atractivo y más cuando tenía esa actitud arrogante. Aunque apenas hace 4 meses trabajaba en equipo con él en el turno nocturno, lo había tratado antes y sabía que era tímido.

Siempre me decía que le gustaba tal mujer de equis piso del corporativo, y me decía que las conquistaría y cosas así. Yo solía mofarme de él diciéndole que no engañaría a su novia. Pues llevaba 4 años de relación con Karin, otra compañera, pero que trabajaba en otra sucursal del corporativo y que yo por suerte, no tenía el placer de conocer.

"_No tiene porque enterarse_" solía decirme cuando le recordaba a su novia "_Además puedo con todas._" Y sacaba esa sonrisa de autosatisfacción que derretiría a cualquiera, pero a mí me partía de risa.

"_Lo que digas galán..._" solía darle el avión. Y así empezaban nuestras "peleas" aunque lejos de ser molestas me divertían y sabía que a él también.

Porque aunque nos gustara jodernos, confiaba en él y le contaba mis desastres amorosos. Y él confiaba en mí, porque me contaba sus frustraciones. Yo le contaba mis fracasos con Naruto, Sasori, Sai, Rock Lee y Deidara. Y él me hablaba de las veces que quería dejar a su novia y no se atrevía... Él era el único que conocía mi gusto por la pornografía, y yo no sabía si sería la única a la que le contaba sus absurdas fantasías de tener una novia japonesa o menor que él. Pero le ayudaba a fantasear con lo poco que supiera sobre la cultura oriental, lo gracioso fue cuando seriamente me preguntó lo que buscaba una joven de quince años en un hombre.

_— ¿Es una broma? —pregunté mientras enceraba el piso en el que trabajábamos._

_— No, lo pregunto en serio._

_— Por si no lo ves, yo no tengo quince años, voy para veintidós—contesté._

_— Sí, pero tuviste alguna vez esa edad._

_— Sasuke me haces sentir vieja — fingí estar ofendida—Yo tuve esa edad pero me importaban más las notas que los chicos, aunque a esa edad sólo te conformas con que sea guapo y divertido._

_— Si pero también que tenga dinero y te de regalos ¿no?—y me reí por la cara de preocupación que ponía._

_— Si la chica ya está vivida sí, pero si es una inocente muchacha se conformara con que seas lindo y la quieras._

La charla informativa terminó con un Sasuke dispuesto a ir a un instituto a cazar colegialas en moto, chamarra de cuero y lentes oscuros. Yo me reí al imaginarlo, se vería muy sexy, pero lo bromeé con que se confundiría y pisaría el kínder en lugar del instituto.

Era así… Me gustaba joderlo.

Terminamos el sótano a las 2:30 am y fuimos a guardar los materiales, de ahí cada quien se iría a su escondite a dormir.

— Bueno chicos ya se pueden ir a dormir—dije con tono autoritario y de satisfacción. Juugo me miró divertido, Sasuke me miró con molestia.

— Si jefa— sarcástico— Ya esperaba su permiso.

Me empecé a reír y Juugo también.

— Ya llévatela a dormir —dijo Juugo. Y volteé a ver a Sasuke aun riéndome.

— Si ya me la llevo, nos vemos el lunes— se despidió y le seguí.

Nos fuimos juntos y dejamos a Juugo sólo. Siempre lo hacíamos.

— ¿Crees que un día piense que tú y yo tenemos algo? — preguntó.

— ¡Nah! Siempre lo tomo a juego— respondí como si nada.

— Y si un día... me tomaras en serio cerezo— me acorraló sin que me diera cuenta al subir las escaleras.

— ¿Sasuke qué... haces? — nerviosa, nunca actuaba así.

— Sólo digo, que si un día me tomaras en serio— decía con lentitud haciendo el ambiente demasiado tenso.

— ¿Estás de broma?— alterada— ¿Y tu relación con Karin? —pregunté asustada al sentir su aliento sobre mi cuello, me tenía tomada por las muñecas, acorralada en la pared, con su rodilla rozando mi entrepierna.

— No tiene por que enterarse ¿o sí?—susurró en mi oído izquierdo, para luego besarme el lóbulo haciendo que me estremeciera de miedo y placer al sentir como intensificaba ese beso, para luego ir bajando hacia mi cuello...

— Sa-Sasuke...—balbucee.

Y todo se detuvo a mí alrededor.

— ¡Hasta el lunes cerecito, disfruta tu fin de semana!— escuché la voz de Sasuke. Y desperté de mi ensoñación. Lo vi salir del edificio para irse a su covacha. Mientras yo tomaba el elevador.

Soñé despierta... fantaseé con Sasuke... frente a él...

* * *

Desperté con un genio de los mil demonios. Eran las 3 de la tarde del domingo. Había llegado a mi hogar a las 7 am y llegué directa a la cama, pero no sentía que hubiese descansado un poco.

— Tengo sueño— me quejé.

— Ya dormiste demasiado— me dijo mi padre y lo miré con odio... pero me ignoró.

Hacia bien, no era con él con quien estaba molesta. No.

La culpa de que no durmiera bien ese día y de mi mal humor, la tenía mi molesto compañero de trabajo. Había soñado con él, en una situación comprometedora, trabajando solos en unas oficinas, molestándonos con comentarios insinuantes y de repente, lo tenía sobre mí, besándome con deseo, acostados en un sillón, despojándonos del uniforme... y cuando estábamos por consumar nuestra pasión... la voz de mi padre me llevó del mundo de los sueños a la realidad. ¡Maldición!

— ¡Papá! —grité enojada.

* * *

**Y bien  
**

**¿Merezco un review?**

**¡Ojalá que sí! :3**

**Ya sabeis, darle clic al botoncito. ¡Gracias! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Las facetas de Haruno

**Pues aquí el segundo chap. Acabaré rápido este fic, dos capis más y listo. Gracias por el follow y el favorite :) Así que continuemos...  
**

**Naruto: Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El Fanfic, Propiedad de Sologa92, no plagies ;)**

**Lo que está con cursiva y entre comillas** "_Ejemplo_" **son frases que recuerden haber dicho los personajes en x tiempo.**

**Cusiva sin comillas** _Ejemplo_ **son recuerdos.**

**Entre comillas sin cursiva** "Ejemplo" **pensamientos y alguna que otra cosa importante.**

* * *

**Cap. 2 Las facetas de Haruno.**

La noche del lunes llegó, y yo me sentía tan cansada. Trabajar por las mañanas como auxiliar contable con mi primo Kankuro, y trabajar por la noche de aseadora en la Corporación me estaba desgastando... Pero el sueldo de aseadora era mi fuente principal económica. Con Kankuro no había sueldo, pero me convencía que ganaría experiencia en la carrera contable, para evitar convencerme de renunciar con Kankuro. Al menos mientras esperaba que iniciaran mi ciclo escolar en la licenciatura.

Chequé mi tarjeta a las 22:45 pm, de nuevo puntual pensaba. Y me dirigí a cambiarme para seguir la rutina. Bajé a encontrarme con loa chicos al sótano a las 23:45 pm. Y sólo estaba Sasuke...

— ¿Y los demás? —pregunté ansiosa al verlo sólo a él.

— Juugo avisó que no vendría y Konan está de incapacidad— respondió.

— Bien, ¿Qué haremos?

— Oficinas del primer piso.

— ¿Oficinas?— recordé que así empezaba el sueño que había tenido, con él.

— Si, oficinas— mencionó con tedio—Vamos—salió de la covacha- tráete los botes.

— Sí...

* * *

(Narración Sasuke)

— Nos vemos al rato—dije cuando terminamos de guardar las cosas. Eran las 3 am.

— Que descanses— se fue, sin esperarme.

"Qué extraño" me dije al recordar que ésta noche Sakura había actuado diferente. No me respondió cuando la molesté burlándome de su mal genio, o cuando le dije que era una pervertida por eso de que desde que me confió que le gustaba la lectura erótica y videos porno, yo le hacía bromas de que era una lujuriosa, pervertida y yo un pobre inocente pervertido por ella. No, sólo se limitó a decirme que ya estaba curada. Tampoco se quejó por el trabajo... No es que no le gustara trabajar, es sólo que me encantaba hacerle pensar que le cargaría la mano a ella, porque siempre me reclamaba y me ponía en mi lugar con justa razón.

Supuse que tenía algún problema y seguí con mis cosas, ya me lo contaría después. Pero no fue así, me evadió toda la semana, me contestó cuando debía sin bromearme ni nada. Y eso era extraño. Estaba más callada y taciturna. Juugo y Konan me preguntaron si habíamos discutido, pero no recordaba haberla hecho enfadar.

Cuando pasaron dos semanas, Juugo volvió a faltar ahora por incapacidad, y a Konan hice que la mandaran a cubrir el área de un compañero de planta que estaba de vacaciones. Tenía que aclarar cosas con la molestia.

Llegó de nuevo a las 23:40 pm. Yo la esperaba en la covacha sentado, al fondo, donde solía sentarse Juugo.

— ¿De nuevo sólo nosotros? —preguntó al entrar.

— Buenas noches molestia, ¿Cómo estás? Muy bien cerecito ¿Y tú?—con sarcasmo.

— Bueno ya-rodó los ojos— ¿Qué haremos? — de mala gana.

— Gimnasio—respondí.

Preparamos lo que necesitaríamos para lavar el piso y subimos al piso de gimnasio. Ella seguía callada.

— ¿De nuevo de mal genio? —inquirí, mientras ella colocaba la segunda capa de cera en el piso.

— No. —cortante.

— Si lo estás—la piqué.

— He dicho que no—respondió calmada.

— Pues demuestras que sí—seguí picándola.

— No debería ¿o sí?

— ¡Yo que sé! —me exalté— Seguro viste al novio y no te dejó satisfecha—burlón— Por eso andas de genio— eso tenía que funcionar, siempre se enfadaba.

— Sabes que no tengo novio—seguía con su actitud calmada.

— Bueno al amante—no me rendiría en hacerla enojar.

— Tú quieres verme enojada ¿verdad?—detuvo su actividad y volteó a verme, me sentí descubierto— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Acaso lees la mente? — me miró extrañada y me regañé mentalmente por pensar en voz alta.

— ¿Perdón? —confundida.

— Es que estas muy callada, llevas días evadiéndome ¿Te hice algo? —no pude contenerme, necesitaba saber.

— No, no me has hecho nada—respondió con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, se veía adorable. ¿Sonrojada?

— Tal vez por eso estás enojada, porque no te he hecho nada—le dije mientras me acercaba más a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal— ¿Será eso cerecito? —seductor ¿Qué demonios ocurría conmigo? Me reprendí mentalmente.

Sin saber ¿Cómo? La tenía acorralada con mi cuerpo y un escritorio que había en el gimnasio. El color de su cara ya era fosforescente y yo seguía preguntándome ¿Qué ocurría conmigo?

— La cera Sasuke, debemos encerar el piso—decía con dificultad.

— Ah, eso— desinteresado.

— ¡Sí, eso!— me empujó con fuerza y fue a echar su capa de cera al piso.

La intimidé... Sonreí triunfante, me regañe mentalmente por mi actitud, pero tan sólo deseaba divertirme, me encantaba jugar con las facetas de Haruno, la picaría un poco más...

— ¿Es eso entonces rosadita? —me sitúe detrás de ella cuando terminó de encerar, la vi estremecerse— ¿Estás molesta conmigo porque no te hago nada? —susurré en su oído derecho, haciendo que sintiera mi aliento. Tembló.

— No deberías jugar con fuego Sasuke-kun— la voz calmada de Sakura me desconcertó y cuando la vi girarse hacia mí, mirándome con sus ojos verdes, que se encontraban más oscuros de lo que recordaba, se acercó demasiado— Podrías quemarte Sa-su-ke-kun—susurró en mi oído derecho de una forma tan jodidamente sensual, que me dejó petrificado.

— Sa-kura— balbucee, al ver que acercaba su rostro al mío casi rozando nuestros labios— ¿Qué ha-haces?— nervioso por su cercanía y ese desconocida actitud seductora que me mostraba.

— Querías que te siguiera el juego ¿no? Sasuke— sonrió coqueta.

— Sakura yo... esto...no...—no conseguía salir de ésta situación y en mi intento por huir, terminé acorralado entre la máquina de pesas y el cuerpo de Sakura, vale ya me la había cobrado.

— Te dije que no jugaras con fuego corazón— sonrió con malicia —Te dije que podrías quemarte— cada vez la sentía más cerca de mí, estaba nervioso y excitado, y cierta parte de mi anatomía empezaba a despertarse— Y me seguiste provocando...—hablaba de manera muy lenta— Ahora no puedo detenerme...—rozó mis labios.

— ¡Sakura no! Todo es un juego ya sabes—evadí sus labios girando mi rostro—Estoy con Karin, perdón, yo no quise...—apretaba mis puños con fuerza mientras evadía su mirada. La sentí apartarse de mí.

— Sasuke, susurró— me atreví a verla a los ojos y empezó a carcajearse— ¡Te la creíste!—se burló—Yo no pensé...—risas...— ¡Tu cara de gatito asustadizo! ¡Hasta parecías virgen!

El verla burlándose así de mí, me enfadó. Me dolía su humillación.

— ¡No soy ningún gatito asustadizo!—reclamé furioso.

— Ya, disculpa— seguía riéndose— Es que casi creíste que te violaría...

— ¡Deja de reírte! —le grité— ¡Ya sé que todo era un juego! Nunca podrá ser en serio...—mi tono debió sonar muy lastimero, porque dejó de reírse y me miró de una forma que no pude comprender.

* * *

(Narrado por Sakura)

Verlo así, tan derrotado... Y que dijese que lo nuestro siempre sería un juego, me ocasionó un malestar en el pecho... dolía y no debía, yo sabía que él intentaría hacerme enojar por mi actitud de esos días, pero no pensaba llegar a esto, ni siquiera planeaba hablarle de nuevo, al menos no hasta que dejara de fantasear con él. Había estado soñando y fantaseando con Sasuke desde aquel día, de mil maneras... Y así debía ser, todo en fantasías. Porque Sasuke era un buen chico... Con una novia afortunada de tenerlo a él, porque aunque me contara sobre querer dejarla y hablara de querer conquistar más mujeres, Sasuke no lo haría... No se atrevería, porque amaba a Karin aunque dijera que sólo se lo decía para hacerla sentir bien. No lo admitiría pero, cuando me contaba los detalles que tenía para Karin, el como la apoyaba. Yo podía ver que realmente la amaba aunque dijera que no.

Me resigné y le sonreí, se desconcertó, me acerqué de nuevo y se tensó.

— Eres un buen chico, Sasuke-kun—le di una palmadita en el hombro izquierdo y le sonreí, me di la vuelta y añadí—Realmente Karin se ha sacado la lotería contigo.

4:45 AM, todavía faltaba una capa de cera, y no faltaba mucho para la salida. Sasuke seguía sin moverse, eché la última capa de cera al piso.

4:55 am había terminado, Sasuke seguía sin decir nada.

— Hemos terminado—anuncié—Vámonos—No esperé que me siguiera, me llevé lo que pude de material y salí del gimnasio, sin pronunciar palabra.

* * *

**Por cierto, me diculpo si Sasuke esta muy OCC, me estoy basando más en el caracter de un amigo que me ha servido de inspiración xD. Pero no encontré con quien más representarlo, era el que mejor le ajustaba. Gracias!  
**

**PS: Ojalá puedan darme su opinión, es importante para mi. **


	3. Chapter 3 Alma rota

**Tercer chap, un poco triste, pero entra dentro de la historia, al menos para alargarla un poquito, ya que veo que les agradó la idea jeje...  
**

**Advertencia: LEMON, ligero, pero al fin lemon :P y no, no es con Sasuke xD... sean pacientes please!**

**Naruto: Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El Fanfic, Propiedad de Sologa92, no plagies ;)**

**Lo que está con cursiva y entre comillas** "_Ejemplo_" **son frases que recuerden haber dicho los personajes en x tiempo.**

**Cusiva sin comillas** _Ejemplo_ **son recuerdos.**

**Entre comillas sin cursiva** "Ejemplo" **pensamientos y alguna que otra cosa importante.**

* * *

**Cap. 3 Alma rota.**

— _¿Y quién te gusta?— le preguntaba un chico castaño de ojos oscuros y con unas extrañas marcas rojas en las mejillas._

— _Nadie—contestó la chica que iba a su lado._

— _Vamos Sakura, alguien tiene que gustarte—insistió y entonces la detuvo y la vio de forma que ella no entendía, pero la hacía sentir extraña—Puedes contar conmigo, no se lo diré a nadie, incluso si es una chica._

— _¡Idiota!—reclamó al escuchar lo último— ¿Qué te hace pensar que me gustan las chicas?_

_Se quedaron un momento en silencio y ella misma se contestó, no se arreglaba como las demás chicas, siempre iba muy práctica, sin maquillaje, y en ropa de trabajo, no le importaba ir presentable, ¿Para qué? Si sólo iba a su trabajo. Y no era un trabajo que le agradase, simplemente estaba ahí por recomendación, y su tía Tsunade le había sugerido no hablar de su vida, ni relacionarse con sus compañeros._

_Y lo cumplía al pie de la letra, bueno a excepción de ese chico Inuzuka Kiba, era su compañero de área desde que entró, y era muy hablador. Ella también, pero él empezó y ahora eran buenos amigos._

— _Está bien—cedió ella—Si me gustan algunas personas en el trabajo—reveló—Pero ninguno es chica._

_Kiba la miraba esperando su respuesta, ella lo sabía, tenía que dar nombres… Y era al único que realmente no le mentía._

— _De nuestra empresa, me gusta Hidan de planta baja—-primer nombre relevado y Kiba sonreía—El idiota de Suigetsu tiene su atractivo, pero odio cuando habla—suspiró con fastidio al recordar a ese lindo pero pesado chico, pesado en carácter, más de una vez habían discutido en charlas, ni él ni ella se daban la razón—Sasuke del turno vespertino, también es un chico agradable._

— _¡Espera! ¿Sasuke?—sorprendido— ¿El cubito de hielo?_

— _¿Le dicen cubito de hielo?-extrañada._

— _Sí, siempre está callado, no habla con nadie—comentó._

— _Pues conmigo sí—añadió orgullosa—Incluso nos fuimos juntos ayer, tomamos el mismo transporte._

— _¡Júralo!-no podía imaginárselo._

— _¿Por qué mentiría Kiba?_

— _Es que no parece propio de él—pensativo—Bueno, sólo ten cuidado, tiene una novia muy celosa._

— _Karin, lo sé—dijo como si nada—Sólo estoy diciéndote quienes me gustan del trabajo, más no preguntaste que con quién andaría—aclaró—Y yo sé diferenciar eso, de lo contrario ya hubiera salido con Kakashi-san._

— _¿Tú también?—extrañado._

— _¿Yo también qué?_

— _Que a ti también te parece atractivo._

— _Claro que lo es, eso es innegable, aún con su edad tiene cuerpo de infarto el hombre ¿Qué mujer podría ignorarlo, o qué hombre que fuese gay?—y entonces reaccionó— ¿Kiba, te gusta Kakashi?—lo miró extrañada._

— _¿Qué?— pasmado— ¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre Sakura?!—ofendido—Tengo novia y lo sabes._

— _Y la engañas…—él la miró con ojos amenazadores—Y ya, ni la conozco, estás a salvo. Aún si la conociera le juraría que eres el hombre más fiel del planeta, igual que un perro—se burló._

— _¡Feh!, Cómo das lata mocosa._

— _Y así me quieres—le sonrió burlona y él se río, se abrazaron rápidamente y se soltaron antes de que alguien los viese— Por cierto—le dijo antes de separarse—Ya estoy saliendo con alguien, se llama Sai…—confesó._

No supo porque se le vino ese recuerdo en la mente, si no estaba en una situación que le permitiera razonar. Al menos no en éste momento, teniendo a un pelinegro sobre su cuerpo, que la miraba con sus ojos negros encendidos de deseo, que la besaba y acariciaba, moviéndose con fuerza dentro de ella, y ella movía sus caderas en cada empuje que él le daba, marcando así un ritmo rápido, certero y fuerte.

— Sai…—gimió su nombre despacito, no queriendo que la escuchara.

Él reclamó sus labios en un demandante beso que hizo olvidar que se le escapó su nombre, él seguía moviéndose con fuerza en su interior, y ella empezaba a sentir ese cosquilleo en sus entrañas. Su amante dejó de besarla para embestirla más rápido, más fuerte, sintió chocar la respiración de él contra su cuello y oído, pronto acabaría.

— ¡Ah!— jadeó él en la última estocada, anunciando su final.

Momentos después se dejó caer sobre ella, para tratar de recuperarse un poco. Ella lo abrazó y le acarició sus cabellos negros, mientras él continuaba jadeando sobre su cuello. Ella se mantuvo en silencio, como queriendo atesorar el momento.

— ¿Te gustó?—fue lo primero que le preguntó al recuperarse.

— Sí, me gustó—respondió sin emoción cuando lo sintió alejarse de ella.

— Sigues sin tener nuevas experiencias—afirmó.

— ¿Y eso importa?

— No, pero aprenderías más.

No le contestó y se levantó de la cama, molesta y dolida, ¿Por qué siempre arruinaba esos momentos con algún absurdo comentario?

— ¿A dónde vas?—preguntó al ver que tomaba sus cosas.

— Recordé que tengo un compromiso—contestó seca.

— Con tu novio—agregó.

— No tengo novio, si lo tuviera, no estaría aquí—reprochó

— ¿Y el rubio?—inquirió.

— Deidara, ya terminé con él y no, no me acosté con él—espetó. Estaba a punto de abrir la perilla, pero él se lo impidió— ¡Suéltame!

— ¿Por qué te enojas?— la volteó hacia él y ella evitó mirarlo.

— Por nada—dijo entre dientes y lo apartó de ella—Tengo que irme—salió de la habitación.

Y lo dejó en esa habitación de hotel, tragándose la rabia de molerlo a golpes, o de burlarse de él para desinflar su ego. Pero siguió caminando sin detenerse, apresuró el paso, sabía que él saldría detrás de ella, y se escondió en un callejón, hasta que lo vio pasar corriendo, seguramente buscándola.

Y se quedó ahí, llorando de rabia, por haberse fijado en alguien como él, recordando y maldiciendo el día que lo conoció, el día que sintió algo por él, ese algo que le hacía tratarlo diferente a los demás, permitiéndole que la usara a su antojo, y aún sabiendo que ya no debía, estaba ahí.

Recordó cada instante, la chispa que sintió al conocerlo, inexplicable, jamás le había pasado con alguien. Sus paseos en el parque, el día que le pidió ser su novia, el día que decidió ser al primero que se entregara… Y entonces pasó el cambio, se dejaron de ver, la evitaba, la evadía, dejaba de buscarlo y entonces él la llamaba, se veían, se besaban, tenían sexo algunas veces, y él lo arruinaba comentándole algo sobre su inexperiencia o sugiriéndole que tuviera más vivencias, ella se enojaba, él le pedía perdón, volvían a besarse o a tener sexo dependiendo la situación, la dejaba en su casa y todo terminaba, hasta el día que él volviera a buscarla.

* * *

(Narrado por Sasuke)

Por ésta semana, nos había tocado trabajar en el comedor. Una semana pesada en particular, por el mobiliario del área. Y para rematar, el ambiente de trabajo no era el mejor. Sakura estaba muy callada, en un inicio pensé que era por lo que nos había pasado, e incluso le pedí una disculpa, pero me sonrió y dijo que sólo se sentía cansada.

— _"Dos trabajos no es cosa fácil, Sasuke-kun"—_me dijo sonriente aquella vez, y aunque no muy de acuerdo, le creí.

Pero ¡Ya era demasiado! Por mucho que yo intentara molestarla, o incluso Juugo, ella no respondía, sólo se reía y volvía a sus actividades o a su maldito celular. Cuando decidí que ya me había metido demasiado en el asunto, y que no tenía porque importarme esa molestia, la vi en la entrada del edificio, acompañada de un chico de cabellos negros. Él hablaba y ella estaba cabizbaja, él la tenía tomada de la mano izquierda, entonces me acerqué, como si fuera preguntarle algo al vigilante, que estaba entretenido en su partido de futbol en su micro tele.

— Perdóname—decía la voz del chico, y entonces vi que ella alzó su mirada hacia él y apartó su mano de él.

— Debo irme—contestó seca, y tratando de alejarse.

— Por favor—pidió sin dejarla ir.

— Adiós—le dijo y se metió al edificio, se siguió de largo sin saludarme, sin saludar a nadie, y yo volteé a ver a ese tipo, que en cuanto vio a Sakura alejarse, se retiró.

* * *

(Narrado por Sakura)

Me odiaba en éstos momentos por haber atendido la llamada de Sai, desde aquel día que lo dejé en el hotel, nos habíamos vuelto a ver y me había pedido perdón, y habíamos pasado una semana increíble, en la que nuestra convivencia no sólo se había basado en sexo, si no que habíamos salido, habíamos reído, hablado nuestras cosas… Y cuando todo estaba bien, volvió a desaparecer y había aparecido justo el día después al incidente de Sasuke, me había citado unas horas antes de que entrara a mi trabajo, y tan sólo pensaba _"¿Por qué no me negué?"_

_Llegué puntual a mi cita, un parque a dos calles de mi trabajo, me senté en un lugar donde le fuera fácil localizarme, y demoró en llegar veinte minutos. Lo vi más serió que de costumbre, malas noticias seguramente._

— _Necesito saber ¿Qué sientes por mí?—preguntó luego de saludarnos y pedir que me sentara._

— _¿Qué?—su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa._

— _¿Qué sientes por mí Sakura?—preguntó viéndome a los ojos. Y aunque no quería contestar, lo hice._

— _Te quiero—contesté con simpleza._

— _¿Me quieres?_

— _Sí, te quiero—repetí—Pero sé bien nuestra situación y no espero que volvamos a ser novios, no espero un futuro contigo._

— _Pero es lo que deseas ¿no?—preguntó y mi corazón latía con fuerza._

— _Y aunque lo deseé no vas a dármelo—afirmé tratando de controlar mis nervios— ¿O no?_

_Negó suavemente con la cabeza, y pareció prepararse para decirme algo, no muy bueno…_

— _Te he preguntado porque…—se notaba que le costaba hablar—La última vez que estuvimos juntos, la pasamos bien, y había pensado en pedir que volviéramos, pero… fui a una fiesta, conocí a alguien, alguien que me gustó demasiado._

_Mi corazón se detuvo, sentí mi cuerpo totalmente frío, y de lo único que era consciente era de cada palabra dicha por Sai._

— _Le hablé, bailé con ella, bebimos, estuvimos juntos—en el juntos sabía que se refería a que había tenido sexo con ella—Me hizo sentir cosas que no había sentido… contigo…_

_Para ese momento, juré que mi corazón debía haber sufrido una muerte fulminante. Sólo era capaz de sentir el frío en mi cuerpo aumentar con cada palabra que Sai decía, mi mente se había desconectado por completo, mi orgullo y poca autoestima que tenía, pisoteados, en el suelo revolcados…_

— _Pero me di cuenta después que sólo jugaba con los hombres—yo lo escuchaba atenta—Yo sé que también he sido un cabrón, pero nunca hice lo que ella me hizo… Y me siento mal, no quisiera hacerte daño, pero necesito cerrar ciclos para estar bien de nuevo…_

Me descubrí llorando al recordar y apreté los puños con rabia, ya había derramado demasiadas lágrimas en el pasado por Sai, y no lo haría más… aunque no olvidara su expresión de arrepentimiento y su preocupación cuando al preguntarme lo que pensaba, le dije que debía ir a mi trabajo… Lo despedí fríamente, al menos no derramé ni una lágrima delante de él, no las merecía y no merecía el cariño que le tenía.

De las nueve de la noche que llegué, me dieron las 11:56 sin darme cuenta. Y bajé a seguir con mi rutina, puede que haya sido una completa tonta por haberme involucrado en alguien como Sai, pero la vida seguía y Haruno Sakura no era ninguna debilucha que se la pasa llorando sus penas, ¡No! No le daría el gusto de verme arruinada, por él.

Con el alma rota, pero con mi ferviente deseo de mostrarme fuerte y que no me afectaba en lo absoluto, me reuní con los chicos, Sasuke habló poco, pero lo veía pendiente de mis acciones, Juugo y Konan, fueron ahora los que se pasaron la noche intentando bromearme, dejaron de hacerlo cuando vieron que yo sólo asentía o reía sin ganas. Y aún más cuando vieron que Sasuke no hacía comentarios de mi estado anímico.

* * *

**Lo sé, no hubo SasuSaku en el fic, pero para el siguiente, les aseguro que sí :) gracias por sus comentarios a:**

**-Humpty Dumpty Dhu  
**

**Cherry627**

**Katya**

**Nyuu-**

**Y a todos los followers y favoritos que recibí n.n, perdón por la demora pero se me ocurrió un NaruSaku que ya publiqué hace un par de horas, y además tengo un fic de Ranma en proceso también xD, espero no saturarme de ideas, al menos no hasta que termine con lo que ya he publicado, les invito a darse un click por mi perfil y chequen mis historias, ojalá les gusten :) Gracias!**


	4. Chapter 4 Confesiones

**Cuarto chap chicas :D**

**Bueno, me temo que el fic si va a ser cortito, es para no perderme en la trama y aburrirlas, unos diez chaps tal vez, o menos. Pero ya ando ideando otro xD, no lo subiré hasta que termine este, o mi fic de Ranma, que por cierto les hago la cordial invitación. Se llama**_ Amor en tiempos de edad_**. Es un RanmaxAkane, basado en otro fic que lei por ahi, pero doy mi explicación en el prologo. Bueno Agradecimientos:**

**nyuu: Gracias manita, que bueno que te guste la trama.**

**Humpty Dumpty Dhu: Gracias :D y ahora el capi es un poco SasuSaku, espero te guste :3**

**A mis nuevos followers y favoritos :)**

**Ahora sí, a leer... No sin antes:**

**Naruto: Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El Fanfic, Propiedad de Sologa92, no plagies ;)**

**Lo que está con cursiva y entre comillas** "_Ejemplo_" **son frases que recuerden haber dicho los personajes en x tiempo.**

**Cusiva sin comillas** _Ejemplo_ **son recuerdos.**

**Entre comillas sin cursiva** "Ejemplo" **pensamientos y alguna que otra cosa importante.**

* * *

**Cap.4 Confesiones  
**

Me dirigí a mi habitación anunciando mi llegada sin ánimos, papá no me dijo nada, estaba tomando su café y mirando las noticias. Me dejé caer en la cama totalmente consternada, no podía creer lo que me había pasado esa noche en el trabajo.

— Sasuke—susurré al recordar lo sucedido el día de hoy.

* * *

— _¿Vienes enojada de nuevo?—se atrevió a preguntarme luego de semana y media en que yo no les dirigía palabra, a menos que fuera necesario. Y no contesté— ¿Al menos podrías decir algo?—ofendido—Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu amante no te haya complacido—seguía diciendo y no pude evitar sentir dolor, mi mente sólo me hacía ver a Sai con cada palabra que decía— Ah, es eso—decía como tratando de comprender—Deberías cambiarlo—sugirió—Hay muchos modelos afuera—lo miré a los ojos y lo vi sonreír torcidamente—Estoy yo, por ejemplo._

_Juugo y Konan lo vieron sorprendidos. Yo apagué la máquina._

— _Déjate de tonterías Uchiha—le contesté despectivamente—Tú no lograrías cumplir con mis expectativas—desafié poniéndome frente a él._

— _¿Quieres probar?—me retaba ahora él._

— _Ya lo hice—contesté arrogante—Y fallaste—sonreí ladina, Juugo y Konan habían detenido por completo sus actividades para ver nuestro enfrentamiento._

— _No es verdad—en éste momento estábamos demasiado cerca y demasiado excitados por la pelea._

— _Sabes que sí._

— _Eso no cuenta—se defendió._

— _Tuviste tu oportunidad, la malograste "gatito asustadizo"—lo provoqué._

_De repente sentí una fuerza contra mi cuerpo, había dado contra una pared, no era brusca la fuerza, pero si lo suficiente para inmovilizarme._

— _No juegues conmigo cerecito—me decía Sasuke sin dejar de mirarme, estaba molesto._

— _¿Qué harás ahora Sa-su-ke-kun?—sonreía desafiándolo una vez más._

— _Sa-ku-ra—deletreo mi nombre acercando su rostro cada vez más al mío ¿Por qué carajo no se detenía, por qué yo no lo detenía? Sentía su respiración tan cerca, sus labios casi rozándome…_

— _¡Hey chicos!—interrumpió Juugo—Seguimos aquí ¿lo recuerdan?_

_Sasuke se apartó de mí de repente y ésta vez no parecía nervioso, no, estaba molesto._

— _¡Váyanse a un cuarto!—le dijo Konan riendo al ver a Sasuke tan enojado. Y yo me sentía aliviada por que alguien parara la situación._

— _Konan—le gruñó._

_Poco después pude escuchar que Konan y Juugo le insistían en que nos fuéramos a un lugar privado, finalmente Sasuke mostró una mirada que los hizo callarse. Volvimos a trabajar, aunque ahora el silencio ya no estaba, comencé a hablar más, Sasuke sonrió por mi cambio. Cuando finalizamos el trabajo, nos topamos en el elevador, Juugo y Konan ya se habían ido a sus respectivos escondites._

— _¿Y cuáles serían las exigencias de Haruno para ser su amante?—me preguntó de repente._

— _¿Disculpa?_

— _Porque supongo que el chico, de aquella vez no las cumplió ¿cierto?_

_De repente recordé a Sai._

— _Pobre, hasta se disculpó contigo y tú no lo perdonaste—decía con sorna. Me sorprendió ¿Acaso él había estado ahí?_

— _Quieres callarte—lo encaré._

— _¿O si no qué rosadita?—desafió._

— _No estoy para bromas Uchiha._

— _No bromeo, sólo digo lo que vi—desinteresado._

— _¡Tú no viste nada!—dije y lo empujé contra una pared del elevador, habíamos llegado ya a mi piso pero no habíamos salido de ahí, así que el elevador se cerró, manteniéndose ahí._

— _Yo creo que vi lo suficiente—seguía sin perder la calma, y afiancé más mi agarre en su camisa— ¿Qué te hizo?—ahora su tono era molesto._

— _¡Que te importa!—dolida—Tú sólo quieres burlarte de mí, no te interesa lo que ocurra conmigo, o como me sienta—lo solté derrotada, esto se estaba saliendo de control. Le di la espalda, me iría de una buena vez._

— _No es verdad—me tomó por el hombro con su mano izquierda deteniendo mi huida, yo seguía dándole la espalda—Ya sé que siempre te molesto y ahora me pasé pero necesitaba que hablaras, no soportaba verte así—me hizo que girara a verlo, podía notar su preocupación._

— _¿Qué dices?— no parecía que fuera él quien me dijera todo eso._

— _No soportaba verte tan callada y vacía, ya dime ¿Qué te hizo ese maldito?—pidió._

— _Eso no importa ya, Sasuke…—suspiré resignada mirando hacia el suelo._

— _Claro que importa—me tomó de la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara._

_Su mirada me hizo quebrarme por completo, era una mirada distinta a todas, sin burla, sin la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba, una mirada que traspasaba mi alma, y no pude más. Lloré frente a él en silencio y me abrazó…_

* * *

Me estremecí al recordar su contacto, ese abrazo era muy diferente a cualquiera que me hayan dado en toda mi corta existencia. Casi podía jurar que seguía sintiendo sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, sintiendo su calor, reconfortándome…

* * *

— _Puedes confiar en mí—me susurró al oído—No tienes que cargar con todo sola._

_¿En verdad esto estaba sucediendo? Me pregunté al dirigir mi vista hacia él, y entonces me sentí realmente protegida y confiada a su lado. Sentía que realmente él me acompañaría…_

_Un corto beso en mi frente me hizo reaccionar ¿Sasuke me había besado?_

— _No tienes que hablar ahora—me dijo—Pero al menos ya logré que volvieras a discutir conmigo—me sonrió de una manera cariñosa, y casi estaba al borde del llanto—Descansa cerecito—se despidió de mi, y no reaccioné hasta que lo vi salir del elevador._

— _Sasuke—fue lo único que susurré al verme sola de nuevo._

* * *

Desperté luego de haber dormido sólo un par de horas, el timbre de mi celular estaba destrozando mis oídos.

— ¿Diga?—contesté.

— Oh Sakura ¿Te desperté?—reconocí la voz de Shizune al teléfono, era mi jefa inmediata.

— Descuida Shizune ¿Qué sucede?—pregunté extrañada, ella nunca me hablaba.

— Sólo quería decirte que has sido reasignada al turno matutino, pero por éste día me gustaría que te presentes por la tarde—comunicó.

— ¿No se suponía que el contrato era por un año?—pregunté olvidándome de mi falta de sueño.

— Lo es, pero la empresa disolvió la cuadrilla—explicó.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Hicimos algo mal?—ahora sí que me había despertado.

— No, pero los intereses de la empresa han cambiado.

— ¿Y qué pasará con la cuadrilla, los chicos?—alterada.

— Ellos ya han sido reasignados al igual que tú, en diferentes turnos.

Diferentes turnos, pensé de repente en Sasuke.

— Entonces, necesito que te presentes hoy a las tres de la tarde, ya mañana podrás ingresar al horario normal, de siete de la mañana a tres de la tarde—informó.

— Está bien Shizune, nos vemos más tarde—colgué.

* * *

(Narrador)

El cambio produjo muchas expectaciones en los compañeros de la corporación. Pero así como vino el chisme, así se fue, quedando en que, la empresa trataba de economizar recursos, un poco preocupante para los trabajadores, por sus puestos de trabajo, pero al ver que no había pasado nada más, todo volvió a la normalidad. Sakura había quedado como compañera de Sasuke en el área de operaciones de investigación. Pero no se veían mucho, dado que Kiba se encargaba de ir por ella, ya fuera para platicar, molestar a Shino o alguna otra cuestión.

— ¿Y qué tal te va en tu nueva área?—preguntó Kiba que había ido a visitarla a su piso.

— Pues, preferiría el nocturno—contestó.

— ¿Por qué será?—inquisitivo—Ya tienes a Sasuke contigo.

— No es por Sasuke, baka—replicó—Es que nadie te vigilaba.

— Me pregunto ¿Por qué no querrías que te vigilen Sakurita?—preguntó con picardía.

— ¿Qué demonios te imaginas?—le preguntó azorada.

— Yo nada, no he dicho nada—se hizo el desentendido.

— Hmph baka…

— Oye ya hablando en serio—se acercó hablando más bajo—No confío en Uchiha.

Sakura se quedó extrañada, no era común que Kiba desconfiara de las personas.

— ¿Te hizo algo?—preguntó.

— No, sólo no me cae bien.

— ¿Pero por qué?—insistió.

Pareció mirar a su alrededor y de repente la jaló del brazo derecho.

— ¡Oye!—se quejó, pero no respondió— ¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó al ver que tomaban el elevador.

— A un lugar más privado.

— ¿Tan grave será?—pensó en voz alta.

Llegaron al piso donde se suponía que Kiba trabajaba. La hizo seguirlo a una oficina, y cerró cuando entraron.

— ¿Y tú por qué tanto misterio?—preguntó molesta.

— Porque no quiero que nadie nos escuche—contestó.

— ¿Es grave el asunto?

— Un poco…

— Bien, al grano—exigió.

— Por favor ¿verdad?—sarcástico.

— Por favor—remarcó con cierta burla.

* * *

(Narrado por Sakura)

Regresé a mi piso luego de hablar con Kiba casi una hora. Me había dicho cosas que nunca llegué a imaginar que sucedieran en la corporación, de todas las cosas que me había enterado en el tiempo que llevaba ahí, ésta sí que superaba cualquier chisme laboral.

* * *

— _Sasuke y los chicos hacen apuestas sobre las chicas a las que se llevaran a la cama—decía Kiba mirándome serio._

— _Es una broma ¿verdad?—pregunté incrédula, esperando que se riera._

— _No, no lo es—me decía seriamente, no bromeaba…_

— _¿Y cómo lo sabes?—esperaba que dijera que había rumores, pero se quedó en silencio unos instantes, y suspiró resignado, esto no pintaba bien…_

— _Porque yo también participé…—confesó avergonzado._

— _¿Estás bromeando?—pregunté descolocada—Sasuke no haría eso—objeté._

— _Sakura, no estoy bromeando—me miró de nuevo fijamente, esas miradas pocas veces las sacaba, era cuando el asunto si era serio._

— _Es que no puede ser…—seguí sin poder creer._

— _¿Por qué no?_

— _Porque no parece propio de él…_

_Kiba bufó, estaba molesto._

— _Ahora resulta que te estoy mintiendo—se dio la vuelta ofendido._

— _Yo no he dicho que estés mintiendo Kiba-chan—hice que se girara a verme—Tú no sueles decirme mentiras._

— _Entonces ¿Por qué defiendes tanto al cubito de hielo?—preguntó._

— _Si te contara…—sin querer sentí mis mejillas arder._

— _Sakura—sorprendido—Por favor no me digas que tú y él…_

— _¡No!—azorada—Entre él y yo no ha habido nada—expliqué antes de que su mente imaginara cosas que no eran—Pero…_

— _El pero nunca trae cosas buenas—comentó._

_Seguí en silencio, recordando cada acercamiento en esos meses que llevábamos trabajando en el nocturno, ya no había pasado nada desde que nos cambiaron de turno, sólo nos saludábamos al llegar, pero la última vez, el día que me dio consuelo, su abrazo…_

— _¡Maldición mocosa! ¿Vas a hablar o no?—exigió Kiba, no me di cuenta que había pensado demasiado._

— _Pues, nos hemos provocado, pero siempre se detiene por su novia—confesé sin preocuparme por su molestia._

— _Es un hipócrita—rió Kiba._

_Me quedé en silencio, mirando a mi amigo, su cara denotaba molestia y yo ya no sabía qué decir o hacer ahí._

— _En fin—suspiró con resignación—Ándate con cuidado con él ¿sí?—me pidió con una mirada suplicante._

— _Kiba…_

— _Por favor…_

— _Está bien, tendré mis precauciones—le sonreí para calmarlo._

— _Más te vale mocosa—advirtió—No confío en ese Uchiha, y no quiero verte llorando de nuevo por idiotas._

_Mi mirada se endureció cuando recordé que lo decía por Sai._

— _Despreocúpate, eso ya no pasará—dije con una firmeza y frialdad desconocidas._

_De repente sentí que me jaló hacia él, y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me abrazó con fuerza._

— _Te quiero un chingo mocosa—me dijo al abrazarme._

— _También te quiero monstruito..._

* * *

**Hasta aquí ha sido todo :)**

**No se me confundan, no hay SakuKiba xD, su relación es más de carnalitos :3, este fic es SasuSaku, pero me encanta alternarla con varios personajes (pero nunca me la he imaginado con Kiba o.O), así que pronto habrá uno más ;) y es de mis favoritos *w*...**

**Y bueno... ¿Será que Sasuke-kun no es tan santo como parece? ... Ya lo sabremos en el siguiente episodio, no se lo pierdan ;)**

**bye...**


	5. Chapter 5 Despedida

**Pues aquí con el capítulo número cinco, me temo informar que ahora si ya vamos finalizando, lamento la demora, pero mi cabeza no me daba la trama, y bueno hoy me inspiré :3**

**Siento si la trama se va perdiendo (es que mi plan original era diferente TwT), pero por eso ya lo acortaré, tal vez dos o tres capis más. Me falta presentar a un chico más, pero él está en Suna xD, así que sean pacientes :)**

**Éste chap va dedicado a mi amiga Nyuu, ya sabrás ¿Por qué? .P tqm!**

**Naruto: Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El fic: Propiedad de Sologa92, no plagies, sé original ;)**

**Lo que está con cursiva y entre comillas** "_Ejemplo_" **son frases que recuerden haber dicho los personajes en x tiempo.**

**Cusiva sin comillas** _Ejemplo_ **son recuerdos.**

**Entre comillas sin cursiva** "Ejemplo" **pensamientos y alguna que otra cosa importante.**

* * *

**Cap.5 Despedida.**

El tiempo pasó sin sentirlo, nunca pude comprobar si lo que me había dicho Kiba sobre apuestas había sido cierto, o sólo un rumor. Y ahora ya no importaba, me estaba despidiendo de Konoha Corp.

— Entonces, ¿te ofrecieron un trabajo en Sunagakure?—me preguntaba Ino, mi mejor amiga en ese tiempo.

— Sí, mandé mi solicitud hace meses, y hoy me dieron el sí—sonreía feliz.

— ¿Y qué hay de la escuela?—

— Cerdita olvidas que estás frente a una genio—orgullosa e Ino me miraba con fastidio—Pues por el promedio que he llevado en la escuela, la compañía misma, me ha dado una beca en la Universidad de Sunagakure, y lo que no sabes es que como adelanté materias, sólo cursaré un año más y me titulo.

— Felicidades frente—desanimada.

— ¿Eh, no estás feliz por mí?—le miré comprendiendo su desánimo—Entiendo que me van a echar de menos, pero sabía que era una de mis metas, y ahora ya está.

— Lo entiendo—me dijo comprensiva—Sólo que no lo esperaba, pero tienes razón—sonrió—Es tu oportunidad.

Nos abrazamos. A fin de cuentas ya era mi último día en la compañía, y a Sunagakure me mudaría en la semana, cuando arreglara otros pendientes.

— ¡Es injusto!—dijo Ino—Todos se están yendo—lamentó—Primero Sasuke, luego Shikamaru con esa estúpida rubia que para colmo, también vive en Sunagakure—se quejó—No hace Hinata se fue con su novio y ahora tú, me estoy quedando sola—sollozó.

— Pero yo no me voy con ningún novio—la calmé.

— Ya lo sé, y eso espero—amenazante.

— Ino—dije con voz cansinaSabes que siempre te cuento todo, y no te negaría esa información—expliqué y asintió.

Aunque en algo Ino tenía razón, muchos de nosotros estábamos dejando la compañía, o en algunos casos como el mío, dejábamos la ciudad de Konoha también. Sasuke un año atrás se había ido para formar parte de la policía federal de Konoha, así que él no tenía un lugar fijo de residencia, pero sabíamos que le iba bien. Shikamaru, había sido novio de mi amiga, pero discutían mucho, aunque siempre regresaban, sólo que no contamos con que ese año decidiera usar sus vacaciones para conocer el desierto de Sunagakure, y que allí se enamoraría. Fue un impacto, pues apenas volvió de vacacionar para renunciar y mudarse, Ino hizo el drama del año al saber la razón, se iba a vivir con Temari No Sabaku, su nueva novia. Sí, apenas unos días y el vago se decidía a dar el paso que con mi amiga no dio en cinco años de relación… Y ni contarles, cuando al tercer mes anunciaron su boda en el civil.

Después la dulce Hinata, nos anunció que Naruto regresaría a Konoha para llevarla a vivir a Amegakure, pues le estaba yendo bien en su restaurant de comida japonesa, en el que, por supuesto el ramen era la especialidad del "UZUMAKI'S RAMEN" valga la redundancia. Y sí, mi ex novio y ahora amigo y novio de una de mis mejores amigas, volvió para pedir la mano de Hinata a los Hyuuga, aunque lo más extraño, fue que me haya pedido que lo acompañara.

* * *

— _Por favor, Sakura-chan—pidió—No tengo quién me acompañe, mi abuelo se quedó a cargo de mi negocio—se refería a Jiraiya._

_ Naruto había quedado huérfano de padre y madre muy niño, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de avión. Había sido su abuelo quien se había hecho cargo de él en todos esos años, pero se habían mudado a Amegakure dos años atrás por salud de Jiraiya, pues el aire contaminado de la ciudad de Konoha ya afectaba sus pulmones. Claro que había sido difícil porque Naruto ya era novio de Hinata, pero sentía responsabilidad con su abuelo, al final Hinata y Naruto mantuvieron su relación por medio de llamadas, y redes sociales. _

_Con el tiempo a Naruto se le ocurrió abrir su restaurant donde la especialidad fuera el ramen, pero también otros platillos de cocina japonesa. Después de todo Naruto era un chef experto en cocina japonesa y más en ramen._

— _Shikamaru anda de luna de miel, y no quiere que lo molesten—seguía diciendo—Kiba no porque fue novio de Hinata—decía con un ligero celo y me reí bajito—Y los demás no tienen seriedad, contaba con el teme pero se ha ido de misión a Kirigakure…_

— _¿Sasuke está de misión?—pregunté, reconociendo el apodo que Naruto le dio a Sasuke en una discusión y que al final, así le llamaba ya._

_Al menos en eso Sasuke y Naruto, se parecían a Ino y a mí, Ino me llamaba frente porque tenía una frente grande, defecto genético de mi madre, y yo la llamaba cerda, porque de niñas ella estaba pasada de peso, pero sabíamos que era sin ofendernos, a menos que nos peleáramos._

— _Sí, Sakura-chan pero no me interrumpas—regañó—Como te decía contaba con el teme, pero se fue, pensaba en Suigetsu pero se va a burlar de mí, Juugo es raro, y…_

— _Naruto, como digas que soy tu última opción te golpearé tan fuerte que no te quedará ni una sola neurona en tu cerebro de nuez—amenacé, pues no me gustaba sentirme la última de las últimas opciones._

— _Eh… no Sakura-chan—nervioso—Mi plan era que tú y el teme fueran conmigo, después de todo han sido los únicos amigos que siguieron en contacto conmigo desde que me fui, y pensaba en quien fuera en lugar del teme pero, al final será mejor que sólo seas tú—sonrió._

_Me relajé y le sonreí, así que quería quien cubriera el lugar de Sasuke._

— _Eres un baka—le di una palmadita en la espalda._

— _¿Entonces, cuento contigo Sakura-chan?—me preguntó esperanzado._

— _¡Claro baka!—sonreí—Ya sabes que te apoyaré._

_Y sí, ambos fuimos a la casa de los Hyuuga a pedir la mano de Hinata. Claro que con Naruto nervioso y yo con poca paciencia, llegábamos a la casa con Naruto asustado y yo histérica, hasta que…_

— _Si siguen peleando, Hiashi se negará a darte a Hinata—dijo la voz que tanto conocíamos._

— _¡Sasuke!_

— _¡Teme!_

_Y ahí estaba afuera de la mansión Hyuuga, mirándonos con su sonrisa de satisfacción, vistiendo un traje de gala de la policía. Se veía tan cambiado y más guapo sin duda._

— _¿Pero cómo si estabas de misión en Kirigakure y dijiste que no podrías?—Naruto hablaba emocionado._

— _Naruto, nunca te callas—sonrió—Pedí permiso, y me tengo que ir tan pronto terminemos con esto—me miró y asentimos._

_Y así fue, los tres fuimos a pedir a Hinata, el señor Hyuuga accedió, y claro, después de eso, Hinata nos pidió a Ino, Tenten y a mí que le ayudásemos a organizar su boda exprés… si, se casaron a los diez días. Jiraiya entregó a Naruto, el señor Hyuuga a Hinata, Sasuke y yo fuimos los padrinos de anillo. Ino se hizo cargo de los arreglos florales, en pocas palabras, la pareja de novios se dio cuenta de que tenían gente que los apoyaba. Y es que los Hyuuga habían pensado en gestionar la boda, pero Naruto y Hinata decidieron organizarla ellos mismos, con ayuda de familiares y amigos._

* * *

La boda fue modesta, pero con la gente que realmente apreciaba a la pareja, y vaya que trajo muchos cambios esa boda. Para empezar el abuelo de Naruto, conoció a mi abuela Tsunade, y está de más decir que mi abuela se fue a vivir a Amegakure con Jiraiya. Al final me conformé con saber que mi abuela era feliz. Luego de eso, a Ino se le metió la idea de poner una floristería y ahora estaba en un curso de arreglos florales mientras seguía trabajando como aseadora en Konoha Corp. Kiba en esos días había terminado la relación con su novia, y estaba triste en la boda, pues Kana lo descubrió siéndole infiel, pero de repente lo vimos muy social con Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata, y un par de meses después, ya era su novia.

Yo había buscado desde la salida de Sasuke, trabajos en Sunagakure, incluso había ido en viajes exprés a familiarizarme con la ciudad, y a dejar una que otra solicitud. Por supuesto esos viajes me costaban trabajar varios turnos a veces en la semana, ya que pedía permiso. Pero deseaba lograr mi meta, más porque las palabras de Sasuke antes de incorporarse a la policía, rondaban por mi mente.

"_¿No crees que tienes más capacidad? ¿Por qué conformarte con asear pisos y estudiar una carrera que no te gusta, si tu deseo es irte de la ciudad y ser doctora?_" me había dicho aquel día, y desde entonces era lo que pensaba. Al final ya estaba por finalizar contabilidad, pero busqué trabajo en un hospital, ya luego me dedicaría a estudiar medicina, aunque eso me tomara más tiempo.

Claro también a raíz de que fuimos a pedir la mano de Hinata, Sasuke y yo volvimos a contactarnos, con un poco más de frecuencia que antes.

Y ahora, me encontraba en una comida de despedida que me habían organizado mis amigos, claro que faltaban algunos, Naruto y Hinata en Amegakure, Shikamaru en Suna, pero tal vez un día coincidiríamos, y Sasuke, estaba de misión nuevamente pero en Kumogakure.

Como fuera, fue una comida tranquila, con mis ex compañeros de trabajo y mi padre contando anécdotas de la empresa o familiares, y algunos amigos de mi escuela, que asistieron también a despedirme, por supuesto el alcohol no faltó, pero yo no iba a beber, viajaba justo en la noche, en la última salida a Sunagakure.

Así que me dediqué a disfrutar de la compañía de mis amigos, a escuchar sus bromas y anécdotas.

Un par de horas después me dirigí a mi apartamento para ultimar detalles de mi viaje. Ya estaba justo en la entrada de mi puerta, a punto de meter la llave en la cerradura.

— Sakura—una voz de hombre me sorprendió por la espalda, pero la reconocía.

— Sa-Sai—me giré a verlo.

Había pasado más de un año, desde que dejamos de vernos, y ahora lo veía demasiado apagado. Con ojeras en su rostro, demacrado…

No me dio tiempo a detallarlo más, pues me abrazó de repente con fuerza.

— Perdóname—susurró al abrazarme.

— Sai…

— Fui un idiota.

— Sai yo…

— Por favor perdóname, por no haberme dado cuenta de todo lo que dejé ir, por mi arrogancia por…

— Sai—interrumpí y rompí el abrazo, me miraba expectante—No tienes ya que disculparte, te he perdonado desde hace mucho.

Nunca me había esperado ver de nuevo a Sai, y menos pidiéndome perdón, nos abrazamos de nuevo. Y luego de unos minutos, nos despedimos.

— ¿Crees que volvamos a vernos un día?—preguntó.

— Tal vez, pero por ahora me voy a Sunagakure—sonreí y lo vi sorprenderse—Me dieron trabajo en un hospital como contadora, y bueno estoy ya por irme—expliqué mientras le veía apretar los puños.

— Llegué demasiado tarde ¿no?

— Sí, pero eso ya no importa—me miró sin comprender— Algún día volveré para ver a mis amigos y familia—le pase el brazo por los hombros—Entonces ya volveremos a encontrarnos, como amigos—sonreí.

— Está bien—se resignó—Cuídate ¿Quieres? Y si necesitas algo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Asentí y sonreí con tristeza al recordar, que tiempo atrás había sido yo quien le ofrecía esos apoyos, y bueno jamás los necesitó, y ahora era irónico, pero no estaba de más, después de todo, nunca dejaría de quererlo. quizá ya no lo quería a mi lado, pero seguía sintiendo ese cariño por él. Y aunque de nuevo finalizara una relación en amistad, esperaba eso no me lo tomara a la ligera, pues realmente me preocupaba.

* * *

Una vez que se marchó, pude entrar a mi apartamento, dispuesta a ir bajando mis maletas de la habitación, pero el timbre de la puerta me interrumpió.

— ¿Ahora qué?—dije fastidiada antes de abrir la puerta.

— ¡Frente, olvidaste tu boleto de viaje!—dijo Ino cuando le abrí la puerta y me mostraba el ticket de viaje y también la bolsa de mano que había llevado a la comida, me sorprendí porque nunca me di cuenta del momento en qué las dejé.

— Gracias Ino—agradecí.

— Y ahora que lo pienso, debí quedármela, así no tendrías cómo irte—meditó—Pero bueno, aún así ya te vas—sonrió nostálgica.

— Ino—dije conmocionada por la tristeza de mi amiga y la abracé—Volveré en vacaciones, días festivos y puentes ¿vale?—prometí.

— Sí pero si encuentras otra amiga y me olvidas yo…

— No seas tonta cerdita—me reí—Somos amigas desde niñas, nadie te suplirá.

Y era cierto, nos habíamos conocido en el preescolar, y parte de la primaria, al menos hasta que mi padre Kizashi Haruno, se dedicara a viajar conmigo de ciudad en ciudad tras la muerte de mi madre, hasta que al iniciar el bachiller decidió que era hora de volver a Konoha a establecernos, fue que me reencontré con Ino en el instituto, conocí a Naruto y después cuando entramos a Konoha Corp justo al cumplir la mayoría de edad, conocimos a nuestros demás amigos.

— Más te vale—amenazó.

— Y tú también ¿eh?—le dije—Ni creas que olvidaré el día que te fuiste de compras con Tenten y Hinata sin invitarme—fingí estar dolida.

— Pero si ya te dijimos lo que pasó—explicó.

— Sí ya lo sé—corté antes de escuchar de nuevo la explicación que me dieron.

— Además tú fuiste quien apagó el móvil—picara— Para estar con tu Sai, así que no la pasaste tan mal—burlona.

— Ok, ya perdón…—pedí nerviosa.

— Ya, supéralo frente—rió.

Y empezamos a reírnos nuevamente comentando viejas anécdotas. Hasta que Ino se fue, quiso acompañarme a la terminal pero mi viaje salía a las once de la noche, y eran las ocho apenas.

Finalmente pude corroborar que no dejaba nada.

21:45 pm, salía con mis maletas a abordar el taxi que me llevaría a la terminal.

22:25 pm, llegué a la Central de autobuses del norte de Konoha.

Me fui a la sala de espera, y la espera empezaba a aburrirme, miré nuevamente mi boleto.

"Konoha CtralNte-Sunagakure Salida 23:15 pm, anden 70, autobús 429"

Y miré el reloj de la terminal…

22:31 pm… bufé con fastidio y saqué mi celular, buscando nuevamente mi adictivo juego "Candy Crush" y en el que ahora, apenas me situaba en el nivel 306.

Empecé a jugar frustrándome por cada intento fallido, si no eran los movimientos los que se me agotaban, las bombas explotaban, o el chocolate me ganaba mis posibles movimientos. Volví a ver el reloj.

22: 41 pm, "¡Apenas diez minutos!" me quejé mentalmente al ver que había perdido ya todas las vidas disponibles. Y entonces recordé otro juego, "Farm Heroes Saga" igual que Candy Crush, pero con verduritas y animalitos. Como fuera, necesitaba matar tiempo.

Seguía frustrándome porque no conseguía los pedidos y entonces un dedo se sitúo en la pantalla de mi celular, moviendo una fresa, para dar una columna de seis fresas. Me asusté y quise girar a verle, pues estaba detrás de mí, pero con su otra mano apoyada en mi hombro impidió que le viera.

— ¿Te dije alguna vez, que me gustaba más éste juego?—dijo la voz cerca de mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer.

— Sasuke—delaté al dueño de la voz— ¿Es que piensas matarme del susto?—reprendí para evadir la situación tan... compremetedora en la que me encontraba.

No contesto, sólo lo sentí abrazarme por los hombros, ya que el asiento se interponía entre nosotros.

— Sólo pensaba darte una sorpresa—susurró, afianzando más su abrazo.

— Pues lo lograste—sonreí acariciando sus brazos con mis dedos.

* * *

**Bueno, tengo que explicar el repentino acercamiento de Sasuke con Sakura, y lo haré, pero me centré en ir cerrando su ciclo en Konoha, para mudarse a Suna, si hay alguna duda comentenla, como lo hice hoy, puede que se me vayan detalles, pero bueno, prometo poner el cap el viernes :D  
**

**Y bueno, hasta aquí ha sido todo.**

**No, aún no hay relación amorosa entre ellos, xD**

**Lily, gracias por recordarme al otro personaje :3**

**Katya, aún no hay besos pero al menos les he dado un abrazo, y una despedida un tanto rara xD**

**Gracias chicas :D**

**Mata ne!**


	6. Chapter 6 Pendientes

**Chapter 6 a la orden. Tengo algo de prisa, así que me saltaré los agradecimientos, sumimasen  
**

**Naruto: Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El fic: Propiedad de Sologa92, no plagies, sé original ;)**

**Lo que está con cursiva y entre comillas** "_Ejemplo_" **son frases que recuerden haber dicho los personajes en x tiempo.**

**Cusiva sin comillas** _Ejemplo_ **son recuerdos.**

**Entre comillas sin cursiva** "Ejemplo" **pensamientos y alguna que otra cosa importante.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6 Pendientes.**

La luz me dio de lleno en la cara, desperté un tanto abrumada. Habíamos parado y mi asiento quedó justo en donde se situaba un farol que iluminaba las calles. Todavía no llegábamos a Suna.

Me sorprendí al recordar lo que soñé, curiosamente soñaba demasiado con Sasuke, y ese día no había sido la excepción, ¿Estaría bien? Antes de subir al autobús que me llevaría a Suna, él me había mandado un mensaje deseándome suerte y disculpándose por no ir a despedirme. Me reí internamente porque a veces a pesar de su actitud tan fría según él, era demasiado dulce.

Me preguntaba a veces, como es que nunca sucedió algo más entre nosotros, porque dejó de hablar de Karin con el tiempo, y ahora que estaba en la policía, menos hablaba de su vida privada.

Lo extrañaba demasiado, sobre todo cuando trabajamos de noche, las veces que me burlaba de él delante de Juugo, delante de Konan no solía hacerlo con tanta libertad, aunque como se la pasaba la mayor parte del trabajo durmiendo, no me preocupaba tanto. Extrañaba también las ocasiones que de repente con ojos de cachorro mojado me convencía de hacer un poco más de trabajo para irse a dar una ducha, y no podía evitar quitarle los ojos de encima cuando regresaba totalmente diferente, su extraño peinado se desvanecía y sólo se veía su cabello lacio totalmente desordenado ¿Cuánto gel utilizaría para aplacarlo?

* * *

— _Si vas a pedirme que tome fotos de los sitios que limpiamos para recordar dónde y cómo van los muebles, para que luego los metas cómo se te dé la gana, ¡entonces no le veo caso a que me pidas que tome fotos!—le decía totalmente molesta._

— _Molestia, nadie se fijará en los muebles, es covacha de hombres—me decía burlón._

_De repente no supe ni cómo lo hice pero le hablé de un modo que consideraba totalmente estúpido e infantil._

— _Es que no es justo—dije con voz aniñada—Tú siempre me haces enojar—dije en un puchero, y cuando volteé a verlo me miraba con una ternura que me hizo sentir fuera de lugar._

— _¡Ah, perdón!—me dijo, pero su tono era tan… conmovedor, que realmente me avergonzó._

— _Ok, esto es raro—musité._

— _¿Qué tienes?—preguntó._

— _Eh, nada, sigamos metiendo los muebles—atiné a decir totalmente nerviosa, y sintiéndome demasiado extraña, que ya dudaba que la situación fuera real._

_Lo curioso fue que al final, me preguntaba la ubicación de los muebles y ¡hacía lo que le decía! Sin replicar._

* * *

No pude evitar sonrojarme al recordar ese hecho, unos días después le había preguntado a una amiga de ese hecho, y recuerdo que me explicó algo relacionado con las energías masculina y femenina.

_"Energía masculina con energía masculina siempre compite, pero si usas tu energía con un hombre el que sea, lo calmarás, bajará la voz en una discusión, incluso razonará y si está equivocado te dará la razón, tal vez hasta cuándo ni tengas la razón"_ fue lo que había dicho Shizune, una de las pocas amigas mayores que yo, que tenía. Y recuerdo que cuando me dijo eso, comencé a tratar de usar un poco más mi energía "femenina" sin estar muy segura si realmente lo hacía bien. "_No necesitas un curso para desarrollar tu energía, lo tienes por instinto pero actúas más con tu energía masculina, trata de seguir tu instinto, y ya verás que no será tan difícil"_ fue lo último que aconsejó aquella vez.

Y sí, aunque aquellos días decidí que Juugo y Sasuke, y un poco hasta mi padre, serían con quienes practicaría esa parte, y que me costaba demasiado. La relación entre Sasuke y yo cambió, no radicalmente, pues igual a veces lo picaba para que discutiéramos, pero ya no competíamos tanto, y bromeaba más sobre nosotros.

* * *

— _¿Ya ves? Otra vez te enojaste—me dijo Sasuke._

— _No me he enojado—contrarié, y en verdad, enojada no estaba, Sasuke no me conocía verdaderamente enojada._

— _Y ahora te niegas—burlón— ¿Lo ves Juugo?—el mencionado volteó a vernos—Yo que quiero hacerla feliz y ella que no se deja._

— _¡Es que no le atinas!—le dije para defenderme._

_Juugo no pudo evitar carcajearse, y Sasuke se quedó totalmente helado. Cuando entendí que nuevamente me malentendían, agregué más cosas para aminorar la situación pero eso no funcionó. Pues Juugo aprovechaba cualquier momento para recalcarle que mi enojo era porque no le atinaba, pero lo decía en doble sentido._

— _Me desarmaste por completo Sakura—me dijo cuando finalizamos el área y regresábamos a nuestras covachas para cambiarnos—Ya ni supe qué decir—apenado._

— _Lo siento—me disculpé y creo que no esperaba que me disculpara, pues me miraba confundido—Pero sabes que todo es broma ¿no? Digo, no te lo diría en serio._

_Lo vi relajarse y sonrió._

— _Pues con tu contestación, hiciste que me dieran ganas de probarte que te equivocas._

_Y la forma en que lo dijo, así tan sincera, sin pizca de burla, realmente me abrumó. Comencé a reírme._

— _Eso no pasará—me burlé—Eres bastante niño bueno, que dudo que te portes mal, ya sabes, Karin—remarqué el nombre de su novio._

— _¿Y eso qué? No vamos a contarle ¿o sí?—su mirada tan penetrante y la sonrisa en su rostro, me intimidaron, tenía que salir del algún modo de ahí, y las burlas no me estaban funcionando._

— _¡Ya cállate!—le dije riéndome mientras ocultaba mi nerviosismo—Me voy a mi covacha, descansa._

_Sonrió triunfante_, _me había ganado en esa conversación, y con el tiempo dejé de defenderme tanto cuando "peleábamos" verbalmente._

* * *

Me puse a ver las fotos de mi celular, viejas fotos en realidad, donde aparecía él, con su uniforme de intendencia, fuera sentado, dormido, leyendo el periódico, arreglando la pulidora, tapándose la cara para que no le tomara la foto. No eran muchas, pero el hecho de que ya eran fotos pasadas y de la misma persona, me hacía sentirme una especie de acosadora, aunque realmente no lo era.

Creo que ni a Sai, ni a cualquier otro le había tomado demasiadas fotos, pues esas que tenía eran las que consideraba que mejor me quedaron. Había borrado muchas otras anteriormente.

Después me puse a ver las fotos más recientes, de nuevo tenía una foto de él, pero ahora retratado conmigo, del día que se casó Naruto. Ino nos hizo tomarnos una foto juntos, excusándose que faltaba la foto de los padrinos de argollas, claro nos habían fotografiado primero con los novios, la familia de los novios, amigos, y ya cuando estábamos por irse cada quien a su sitio, ambos realmente fastidiados por tanta fotografía, Ino se acercó corriendo a nosotros con su celular en la mano.

* * *

— _Por favor, chicos sólo una foto más—pidió…—Es que se ven tan monos._

— _Está bien Ino—dije mirando a Sasuke, no hizo falta que dijera nada, él seguro pensaba lo mismo que yo—Pero sólo una, de acuerdo, que los tacones me están matando de tanto estar parada._

— _¡Sí, gracias!—emocionada._

_Estábamos esperando que ella se pusiera a lado de nosotros y le pidiera a alguien tomar la foto, o llamara a alguien más pero no lo hizo._

— _Ejem—carraspeó—Sasuke-kun—dijo con un tono de voz aniñado y típico en ella— ¿Podrías pegarte más a Sakura?—pidió y la miré con advertencia—Un medio abrazo, tal vez._

— _Cerda—le reproché— ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedir eso ?Sasuke…no…lo hará—mi queja perdió fuerza cuando efectivamente, se acercó a mí y me pasó el brazo por los hombros._

— _Sonríe para la foto rosadita— dijo al pasarme su brazo por mis hombros—Ya estoy fastidiado—susurró en mi oído y me giré a verlo totalmente apenada y asentí._

_Fue un instante que me perdí en sus ojos negros que me miraban de una manera tan profunda, que si mi cara estaba sonrojada, ahora había pasado a rojo total._

— _Eh chicos, tienen que besarse—la voz de Ino burlándose, nos hizo darnos cuenta de la situación._

— _¿De qué demonios hablas cerda?—la reté._

— _Mira arriba frente, sobre sus cabezas—burlona._

_Ambos miramos hacia el techo, y justo arriba de nuestras cabezas, había un muérdago navideño ¿muérdago? Si estábamos en octubre ¿Cómo demonios había un muérdago en el techo? ¿Y cómo no lo vimos?_

— _Cerda si es una de tus trampas, te juro que yo…_

_No pude terminar, pues Sasuke me tomó por la cintura atrayéndome hacía a él, y apenas me di cuenta tenía mi rostro tan cerca del suyo, y cuando menos lo sentí, pegó sus labios a los míos, yo estaba helada, pero él empezó a mover sus labios sobre los míos haciendo que le correspondiera totalmente consternada. Sus labios eran tan cálidos, húmedos y suaves, sus labios eran adictivos, realmente no podría estar en paz después de esto. Los gritos eufóricos de Ino empezaron a parecerme tan lejanos, y me relajé cerrando a los ojos correspondiendo al beso abiertamente, todo había pasado en un instante, pero parecía tan eterno. Los flashes sobre nosotros no se hicieron esperar, y rompimos ese beso, más por falta de aire que por los paparazis que nos rodeaban._

_Fue entonces que me dio un beso en la mejilla, sin importarle que Ino y los demás siguieran sacándonos fotos, se despidió y me dejó ahí totalmente apenada, consternada y confundida por el suceso. Me reprendí al darme cuenta que parecía una chiquilla de secundaria. Y me molesté._

— _¡Ino!—grité para echarme sobre ella, sin importarme que los tacones me estuvieran matando._

_Ino echó a correr sintiéndose amenazada, y ya iba yo a ir tras ella pero, de pronto Hinata, Tenten y demás chicas que conocíamos, empezaron a bombardearme con explicaciones._

— _Ya me las pagarás maldita cerda, no te esconderás de por vida—musité y apreté los puños, controlándome, para después escuchar el cotilleo y burlas de nuestros amigos por lo que había pasado._

_Y cuando al fin me dejaron de exigir explicaciones y hacerme burla con Sasuke, ya que las decepcioné diciéndoles lo del muérdago que misteriosamente había desaparecido y que claramente no me creyeron. Y más que nada, fue Kiba quien me sacó de ahí, y le estaría eternamente agradecida por ello._

— _Gracias Kiba, te debo una de nuevo—le dije al estar fuera del salón._

— _Realmente me la debes—molesto—Para empezar ¿Por qué te besaste con Uchiha?_

_Reclamó, y yo lo miré extrañada._

— _Había un muérdago en el techo, sobre nosotros._

— _Seguro fue trampa de Ino, ¿Pero tenías que tardarte tanto?—reclamó—El que haya un muérdago sobre sus cabezas, no significa que tenía que comértelo a besos—reprochó._

— _Kiba, pero tú por qué…_

— _¡Sakura te dije lo de las apuestas!—reclamó— ¡Y ahora ya lo hiciste ganar!_

— _¿Pero de qué demonios hablas Kiba? ¡Ya ni siquiera está en la empresa!—me quejé indignada._

— _Pero seguimos tratando con los mismos de esa empresa._

— _Kiba, ya no somos unos niños ¿sí?—le dije—Y sí, para ser un beso de un absurdo muérdago, que ya quitaron, tardé demasiado, bueno tardamos, pero ya pasó, no es como si me afectara—le dije intentando clamar la discusión—Y si ha sido una puesta, allá él, lo único que me demostraría es que es un idiota demasiado infantil por hacer esas pendejadas, nada más._

— _Sakura—Kiba me seguía mirando como si yo no hubiese comprendido nada—En fin, ¿Quieres seguir en la fiesta, o vamos a tu casa?_

— _Ya quiero irme, pero y tú, digo ¿Hanabi?—le pregunté._

— _Ah, qué con ella—se defendió._

— _No te hagas Kiba, estuviste toda la fiesta pegado a ella, y mira que serás descarado, ¡Hinata fue tu novia!_

— _¿De qué hablas Sakura?—confundido—Hinata nunca fue mi novia, si acaso le ayudé a fingir para que Naruto se le declarara, nada más, el muy idiota era demasiado lento para ver las señales que Hinata le mandaba—recordó._

— _Es que Naruto…_

— _Sí, se creyó el cuento y me odia por eso—rió—Y ahora seguro me odia más._

_Nos reímos y salimos a buscar un taxi, le recordé de nuevo que podía dejarme ir para que él se fuera con Hanabi, y sólo me mostró un papel con un número telefónico, sonriendo triunfante y lo dejé en paz._

* * *

Ahora que lo pensaba, de la boda de Naruto habían pasado seis meses al menos, y aunque después volví a ver a Sasuke, ya que mantuvimos la costumbre de hacer reuniones cada mes, del grupo de amigos, nunca hablamos al respecto de la fiesta, y cuando me hablaba, lo hacía como si no pasara nada. Y aunque me enfurecía su actitud, jamás pude encararlo y pedirle respuestas, y tampoco pude confirmar lo de la apuesta, y con el tiempo dejó de importarme, Suna había acaparado toda mi atención y así estaba mejor.

Unos minutos después, el autobús se detuvo de nuevo, anunciando nuestra llegada a Sunagakure, eran las ocho de la mañana, si que había sido un largo viaje. Miré por última vez la foto de ese día, Sasuke a mi lado con su barbilla recargada en mi cabeza, y con su brazo derecho sobre mis hombros, fue en el momento que me susurró que estaba fastidiado. Me sonrojé al recordar de nuevo el beso, y aunque habría querido una foto de ese beso, jamás pude pedírselo a Ino, me daba demasiada vergüenza, y no quería más burlas. Y ahora que lo recordaba, ¡jamás le di su merecido a esa cerda! Sonreí divertida, y bajé las maletas que había llevado conmigo en el asiento. Ya sólo faltaba la más grande, donde llevaba mi ropa. Bajé del autobús agradeciéndole al chofer, para luego ir por mi maleta con el otro chofer que sacaba los equipajes del camión.

Una vez que me la dieron, me dirigí a la sala de espera, y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a alguien que sí, esperaba encontrar en Suna, pero no que me recibiera. Me sonrió y corrí a abrazarlo.

— ¡Sasori!—lloré emocionada al abrazarlo.

— Muñequita—me susurró correspondiendo mi abrazo, y estrechándome más contra él.

Nos abrazamos largo rato, sin importar que hubiera dejado mis maletas a unos pasos de nosotros, que la gente que pasaba nos miraba, algunos con desaprobación, y otros con cierta ternura, imaginando o más bien dando nosotros a entender que éramos una pareja de enamorados que volvían a reencontrarse en la terminal de autobuses.

La escena se completó, cuando Sasori me besó y le correspondí, un beso demasiado tierno y lento, que pronto se volvió intenso. Nos separamos por la falta de aire, sonrojados, para luego volvernos a besar desesperados, volví a llorar emocionada, y nos abrazamos con más fuerza, para luego separarnos e ir a recoger mis cosas.

— Un poco más y te las roban—se burló Sasori.

— No traje nada de valor en ellas—respondí.

— Está bien, ¿Quieres ir a desayunar algo?

El sonido de mi estomago rugiendo contestó por mí, nos reímos y Sasori empezó a hablarme de un lugar donde conocería los platillos típicos de Suna.

Ya cuando llegamos a lo que era el restaurant de su abuela, o más bien "El mesón de la abuela Chiyo" me presentó con su abuela, el único familiar que le quedaba. Me presentó como su novia, y le seguí la corriente, claro que su abuela se dio cuenta.

– Ojalá lo fueras niña—me dijo—Sasori me ha hablado mucho de ti, y ahora más que conseguiste trabajo en el hospital— sonrió.

Miré a Sasori, que no decía mucho y entonces su abuela comenzó a preguntarme por Konoha, y cosas relacionadas a la ciudad. En verdad que su abuela era agradable, y su comida exquisita.

Luego de eso, me despedí de la abuela y Sasori me acompañó a lo que sería mi nueva residencia en Sunagakure.

Llegamos a un edificio de color morado con detalles en blanco, era hermoso, y muy extraño, nunca había visto algún edificio en ese color, y no se veía sofisticado, no era modesto, pero bien cuidado y decorado, tenía plantas desérticas por donde le vieras, bien cuidadas, aunque si algo me gustaba de esas plantas, era que no necesitaban tantos cuidados para subsistir.

Subimos a mi apartamento que había quedado en el tercer piso del edificio, los pocos vecinos que había en ese momento, nos miraban curiosos, pero seguimos nuestro camino, saludando formalmente y llegamos a una puerta con el número "**306**" con letras plateadas, la puerta era blanca. Abrí y bueno el departamento por dentro era de color blanco. Sasori explicó que era así la costumbre en cualquier departamento de renta en Suna, para que pudieras pintarlo a tu gusto, pero cuando te ibas, tenías que pintarlo de blanco de nuevo, para que la persona que llegara a habitarlo de nuevo, pusiera el color que quisiera.

El departamento estaba vacío. Si acaso había una cama individual, una mesita, y un sillón un poco gastado.

— ¿Quieres que te consiga muebles?—preguntó Sasori. Y recordé que había puesto una mueblería en Suna.

— ¿Me los cobrarás en pagos?—pregunté.

— Te los cobraré en cuerpomático—sonrió ladino y me sonrojé.

— Baka—reí—Vas a llevar tu mueblería a la ruina.

— Pues que así sea—seductor, se acercó a mí tomándome de la cintura, para besarme en los labios lentamente.

— Aún no tengo los muebles—sonreí traviesa.

— Che interesada—bromeó.

— Sin muebles no hay paga—seguí y empezamos a reírnos—Ya, en serio—dije al calmarnos— ¿En verdad quieres que lo intentemos?—pregunté.

Y lo preguntaba por qué, Sasori y yo teníamos una historia pendiente, habíamos sido novios por mensajes y llamadas en nuestra adolescencia, bueno ni tan adolescentes, tenia diecisiete cuando anduve con él, y él dieciocho. Y aunque duramos sólo un año y medio o dos así, en los que andábamos, discutíamos, rompíamos, volvíamos, todo por teléfono. Pues nuestra jodida suerte era la distancia y peor, el no tener medios suficientes para visitarnos. Al menos no hasta que yo fui a buscar trabajo en Suna, porque aunque ahora a él le iba mejor desde que puso la mueblería, ahora el tiempo era lo que no tenía. Pero a pesar de ello, seguimos manteniendo contacto por teléfono, fuimos confidentes, le conté de Sai, de mis discusiones con Sasuke (claro jamás le conté lo del beso), mis peleas con mi padre, trabajo, y él me contaba también de sus citas, y cosas así.

Cuando le dije lo de mudarme a Suna, se emocionó y hasta quiso que trabajara con él como su contadora, pero lo detuve diciendo que lo haría por mi cuenta para lograr mis metas, y aunque estuvo un tiempo dolido, lo entendió. Después cuando le dije lo del hospital, fue que empezó a tocar el tema, de que si nos dábamos la oportunidad, nunca le di un sí, sólo le dije que no era lo mismo tenerme de visita unas horas, a que ya estuviera ahí, dejábamos el tema y hablábamos de otras cosas.

Y ahora, la noche anterior a mi viaje, se había disculpado que no podría ir a recibirme a la terminal, y cuando menos había estado ahí, me había recibido, y nos habíamos besado, no una vez, tres veces.

— ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?—me dijo mirándome a los ojos—Sabes que soy más de acciones, que de palabras así qué, ¿Tú cuál crees que sea mi respuesta?

Sus ojos color miel tenían una tonalidad tan diferente, me perdí por un momento, me acerqué y lo abracé, nos volvimos a besar pero el beso fue más simple, no había nada de desespero o morbo en ello.

— ¿Ahora sí me darás el sí?—preguntó entre el beso.

— ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Sabes que soy más de acciones que de palabras—lo imité riéndome.

— ¡Payasa!—me interrumpió y empezó a hacerme cosquillas.

— ¡Sasori!—me doblé de risa.

Y empezamos una guerra de cosquillas, como niños chiquitos, correteándonos por la casa. Por sólo ese momento éramos él y yo, y nada más.

* * *

**The End**

**Gracias por su apoyo chicas :3**

**Gomen, ya sé que muchas son amantes del SakuSasu, pero este es el fin :3**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**xD Es broma. Uhm Ya di un beso entre la parejita, sorry que sean tan lentos, pero ahora me enfoco en Sakura, ya falta menos para terminar, no desesperen :3 y por Sasori, uhm me encanta el personaje y más en quien me inspira, pero bueno, no es el final, no, no. Ya les actualizo, ya sea la proxima semana o hasta la otra, como había acordado. Por cierto tengo otro SasuSaku "Give me another chance" ojalá lo revisen n.n besos**

**Gracias chicas :D**

**Mata ne!**

**¿Reviews?**

**Alguna factura de hospital por infarto al anunciar el fin? xD **

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 Problemático

**Chapter 7, el título sólo fue porque ha sido "Problemático" darle un título xD  
**

**Alona: Jajaja esperaba infartos y amenazas de muerte con el anuncio de final SasoSaku xD, por suerte no XD. Que bueno que el chap sirvió para dejar las cosas más claras. Y bueno podría haber explotado más ese empujoncito pero ya verás en el cap lo que sucedió.**

**Nyu: Nena sería un honor :3, ojalá pueda reeditarlo a tiempo, antes de que lo imprimas jeje.**

**Humpty Dumpty Dhu (el nombre es chistoso nwn) Siento la espera, al fin mis neuronas se pusieron a trabajar y me dejaron escribir a gusto y en paz :3 gracias por tus reviews n.n. Me mataste con lo de Sai xD jajaja. Y si he visto KibaSaku's pero no están terminados o no son M xD (pervertida que soy jeje)**

**Ahora ya necesito centrar el SasuSaku wiii jajaja. Espero les guste éste capítulo tan "**_Problemático**" xD  
**_

**Naruto: Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El fic: Propiedad de Sologa92, no plagies, sé original ;)**

**Lo que está con cursiva y entre comillas** "_Ejemplo_" **son frases que recuerden haber dicho los personajes en x tiempo.**

**Cusiva sin comillas** _Ejemplo_ **son recuerdos.**

**Entre comillas sin cursiva** "Ejemplo" **pensamientos y alguna que otra cosa importante.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7 Problemático**

Despertó de nuevo maldiciendo el despertador. Sería una de las cosas que en la vida odiaría, despertar temprano, luego de haber dormido poco al quedarse de guardia el día anterior por casi treinta y seis horas. Ya había pasado algo de tiempo y ahora pertenecía al cuerpo médico del hospital de Sunagakure, aunque seguía estudiando porque aún no se titulaba.

Se levantó para irse a dar una ducha. Se alistaría para luego desayunar e irse. Revisaba el lugar, ya se estaba acostumbrando a estar sola. Sonrió al recordar que en su momento levantarse a trabajar era una lucha entre llegar a tiempo a su trabajo, y consentir a la pareja que tuvo.

La foto en su repisa se lo recordaba, era la foto que se habían tomado cuando se mudaron juntos a un departamento en el centro de la ciudad. Uno bastante amplio para dos personas que deseaban formar una vida juntos.

* * *

— _Aquí será el comedor ¿Te apetece una mesa para seis personas o para ocho? Tú decides amor—le decía su novio._

— _No tenemos tantos conocidos Sasori—le sonrió._

— _Bueno, nosotros no porque además de ermitaños, la gente que conocemos vive lejos, pero algún día nos podrán visitar—explicó—Y no sé, puede que Satoshi-chan y Sayuri-chan sean más sociales que nosotros—le decía._

— _¿Satoshi-chan, Sayuri-chan? ¿Ellos quienes son?—extrañada._

— _¿Cómo que quiénes amor?—la abrazó por la cintura—Serán nuestros chicos ¿Quiénes más?—lo dijo ya estrechándola en sus brazos y aspirando el aroma de su cabello._

* * *

Y era en esos momentos que había pensado haber alcanzado a lo que le llaman felicidad. Las lágrimas quisieron hacer acto de presencia, pero no se dejó vencer. Recordaba aquel día que diseñó las habitaciones de los chicos, con cuanta ternura le hablaba su novio sobre el día en que esas habitaciones fueran ocupadas, en que su comedor estuviera siendo protagonista de una comida familiar. En que el extraño jardín que constaba de plantas desérticas, pero no por ello verdaderamente bien decorado y cuidado, fuera un día un sitio de juegos, o el lugar donde Sasori haría una parrillada.

Pero también, no olvidaba el día en que le había prometido que sería fuerte, que sería feliz, que cumpliría sus metas, que así lo haría para poder dejarle ir tranquilo, para que no se preocupara de ella ahora que ya no estuviera a su lado. Aunque no podría evitar ese horrible dolor de ya no tenerlo más a su lado.

Quizá sería fácil si sólo se hubiese separado porque las cosas no funcionaban, si sólo él o ella lo hubiesen decidido, es más si le hubiera dicho "Ne Sakura, me enamoré de alguien más" o "Ya te dejé de amar". Podría digerir con mayor facilidad que ya no lo tenía más para ella. Aunque de principio lloraría, se sumiría en la tristeza para luego pasar al enojo y odiarlo, mentarle su madre, maldecirlo mil veces, luego arrepentirse, valorar que realmente fue un momento importante y que si volviera a vivirlo lo haría sin pensarlo, así el final no fuera el esperado. Entonces podría sonreír, superarlo, pero viéndolo feliz a él, realizado. O al menos viéndolo arrepentido por haber finalizado con la relación.

Pero no, la situación era mucho más compleja que sólo una ruptura y ya. Y eso, era algo con lo que no sabía si un día podría superar. Bajó del autobús mirando el gran edificio en el que trabajaba. La verdad ya sólo era la monótona rutina por la que vivía.

* * *

Regresó a Konoha luego de un largo viaje a Iwagakure, la misión aunque difícil fue cumplida a la perfección como debía ser y más con él, que ahora ostentaba ya el cargo de Jounin especial en interrogatorios y torturas, a punto de ser llamado para pertenecer a la fuerza especial ANBU de Konoha. Pues últimamente sus misiones eran un tanto más peligrosas, de mayor categoría, después de todo era un genio. Y sus superiores lo sabían, tenían muchas esperanzas en él, algunos le habían apostado que llegaría a ser director de la elite en corto tiempo.

Llegó a un pequeño departamento que tenía, podía costearse algo más grande pero no lo requería, para qué si nunca estaba en un lugar por mucho tiempo, y ¿Para qué estarlo? Si ya no había nadie que estuviera a su lado. Nadie con quien compartir sus logros y frustraciones.

Puede que tuviera a su familia, sus padres y hermano lo apoyaban y estaban orgullosos de él, de lo que había conseguido en ese tiempo. Incluso estaba superando a su hermano, del que siempre se esperó más debido a su alta capacidad que mostrara a temprana edad.

Y con el que su padre siempre tuvo una distinción entre ambos, Itachi aprendía todo sin esfuerzo, y Sasuke tenía que esforzarse y practicar, en su momento se frustró y compitió con su hermano, más cuando tuvo que trabajar de pulidor en la Corporación de Konoha, esto más que nada era porque sólo así conseguías infiltrarte a aéreas importantes de la ciudad, aprender a relacionarte, y además la ciudad consideraba que se debía empezar desde el nivel más bajo para valorar el trabajo, el esfuerzo y ser responsable. Por estas razones la población más joven ocupaba los trabajos más bajos, y con el tiempo ascendían o se estancaban, dependía de ellos. Konoha se caracterizaba por ser una ciudad creada a base del esfuerzo y trabajo duro de su gente, y esa tradición persistiría.

Él escogió la policía, su hermano igual pasó por ello pero al final terminó convirtiéndose en un artista, que claro había sido elegido por la televisora más importante de Konoha... así que no le iba mal, salvo por la decepción que causó a su familia, claro Itachi era feliz y ya no le importaba, cuando aprendió eso de su hermano, Sasuke dejó de competir con él.

Y disfrutaba su trabajo, sabía que podía hablar con su familia, pedir consejo a su padre y hermano, pero no era lo mismo. Menos ahora que había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en operativos que le llevaban meses fuera de la ciudad. Su padre se enorgullecía de él, de verlo tan ocupado. La verdadera razón es que Sasuke necesitaba estar ocupado, de lo contrario… habría perdido el control en un inicio, y ahora sólo se ocupaba porque era costumbre y porque no tenía nada más que hacer en realidad.

Decidió encender el computador y revisar los correos que tenía por revisar en su cuenta personal, la mayoría era del trabajo. Y algunas eran invitaciones a fiestas a las que no asistiría.

Una en particular le llamó la atención.

"Reunión Konoha Corp. Zona Centro"

Una invitación a todos aquellos que pertenecieron a la empresa GENNIN de limpieza en los años medios a la creación de la misma. Para ser exactos cobró sentido cuando vio que la organizadora era Ino Yamanaka, corrección Ino Hirasawa. Sonrió, así que al final la rubia se había casado.

Realmente no quería ir a esa reunión pero algo se le ocurrió de repente, si Ino organizaba esa reunión era lógico que invitaría a sus amigos, y estaba de más imaginar que entre los invitados estaría Sakura Haruno, de la que también tenía demasiado tiempo sin saber, desde que se fue a Sunagakure, y aunque le tocaron operativos en Suna, no podía contactarse con ella, sus misiones debían ser secretas.

Casi se imaginaba que la molestia no querría ir a esa fiesta, pero conociendo a Ino, la obligaría a ir. Y conociendo a Ino que seguro también invitó a Naruto, el rubio lo obligaría a él a ir en cuanto lo encontrara. Sudó frío, necesitaba pedir una misión externa lo más pronto posible.

Pero, su mismo superior le había dado tres semanas de descanso, y la reunión era en semana y media.

"Necesitas descansar, eres un excelente elemento pero ya has trabajado demasiado Uchiha" le había dicho su superior, al menos cuando se reportó de la misión y le dijo que estaría listo a la brevedad para otra más.

— Estúpido Madara—musitó al recordarlo.

Entre maldiciones dirigidas a su superior, siguió checando sus correos, más bien comenzó a indagar más acerca de esa molestia rosada que ya hace tiempo tenía olvidada. Recordó haber abierto una red social hace tiempo, pero jamás la había utilizado, era muy popular en todo lugar que fuera, hasta sus compañeros eran adictos a ella, él sólo la abrió por abrirla y se aburrió, no terminó de llenar el formulario de datos cuando cerró sesión. Y ahora… se dirigía a esa estúpida página, con su correo y contraseña que por suerte eran las mismas que usaba para su bandeja de entrada.

Varios números en cuadritos rojos fue lo primero que vio, donde se suponía se encontraban las notificaciones, mensajes y solicitudes de amistad. ¿Qué tendría que ver primero?

Solicitudes de amistad por supuesto.

Varios nombres que desfilaban en esa lista le eran conocidos y otros ni siquiera los había visto antes. La mayoría mujeres, tal vez por la única foto que puso de perfil, donde aparecía con un traje negro sin corbata, pero con una camisa de manga larga blanca, con los primeros dos botones sin abrochar, donde medio sonreía.

* * *

— _Vamos déjame tomarte una foto—pedía Sakura._

— _No, no molestes—decía tapándose la cara con las manos, para no dejar que la cámara lo captara._

— _Anda, que nunca te había visto tan arreglado—decía la chica._

— _¿Y sólo porque te parezco irresistible, debo permitir que me tomes fotos rosadita?—burlón— ¿Para qué quieres una foto mía? Ya tienes muchas, y quien sabe qué cosas hagas cuando estás sola viendo mis fotografías—sonrió con autosuficiencia acercándose a ella—No será que… te excitas viendo mis fotos y haces travesuras pensando en mí—le susurró al oído. La vio sonrojarse con fuerza._

— _¡Serás idiota! Yo no hago esas cosas—replicó—Ni que estuvieras tan bueno Uchiha, hmp._

— _¿Entonces para qué quieres una foto mía ahora?—le dijo._

— _Para nada, idiota—dijo molesta y ya dispuesta a irse._

_Más él la detuvo con su mano sobre su hombre izquierdo._

— _Podrías tener más que una sola fotografía de mí, si quisieras—le sonrió burlón._

— _¿Y me lo dices cuando se supone te has arreglado para ver a tu chica?—dijo Sakura_

— _¿Quién dijo que veré a Karin?_

— _No sé, quizá tu celular que está sonando con esa absurda canción que pusiste para indicar que ella es quien llama—dijo señalando su celular y en efecto, una absurda y melosa canción sonaba en el móvil._

_Era una absurda canción para él, pero que su novia le había pedido pusiera para identificarse los dos, ya que los celulares contaban con la opción de poner un tono de llamada en específico para un contacto o grupo. Y tuvo que explicárselo a Sakura una ocasión en la que el maldito móvil sonó cuando trabajaban y por suerte en ese momento Juugo y Konan habían salido a guardar los materiales._

— _Hmp._

— _¿No contestarás?—preguntó al ver que no hacía nada._

— _¿No querías tu foto?—dijo señalando el celular que ella tenía en su mano derecha._

— _Sí, aun la quiero, estoy preparando un muñeco vudú con tu imagen—se burló—Para eso la quiero—sonrió, y le pidió que posara para la foto._

_Fue entonces que le dedicó una media sonrisa, y ella lo captó._

— _Gracias Sasuke—dijo y se despidió de él._

* * *

Días después descubriría que la chica tomó esas fotos, y recopiló algunas con sus compañeros y amigos del trabajo, para hacerle un video de despedida cuando anunció su salida de la empresa GENNIN, para incorporarse a la policía federal de Konoha. También le habían organizado una fiesta de despedida.

Encontró el nombre que tanto buscaba. Haruno Sakura, le había mandado solicitud de amistad hacia meses… aceptó y comenzó a ver su perfil y publicaciones. Se sorprendió con todos los acontecimientos de la mujer. Para empezar, aunque su nombre decía Sakura Haruno, había entre paréntesis uno que decía "Sakura Haruno No Akasuna", la razón, según se había casado con un tal "Sasori No Akasuna" pero no había fotos de boda, y conociendo a Ino, sabía que la rubia esparciría la noticia y más si Sakura no la hacía parte de ese momento. Y no había nada de eso, además también Naruto habría protestado al igual que la rubia.

De momento se preguntó si en realidad Ino y Naruto no se equivocaron de pareja, eran tal para cual, y Hinata tan seria y calmada, no cuadraba con el rubio. De la rubia no tenía idea de quién sería el pobre loco que se atreviera a soportarla, y no le interesaba. Sentía curiosidad y cierta molestia por descubrir más acerca de Sakura y su relación con ese "Sasori".

Su molestia crecía más a medida que veía fotos y fotos de ella con un extraño pelirrojo de ojos color miel, quien obviamente era el famoso Sasori. Veía también acontecimientos de que se había mudado, se había recibido de contadora, que había iniciado la carrera de medicina, que en su trabajo la habían pasado de contadora a médico, y se sentía feliz por ella, salvo por la molestia de ver los comentarios tan absurdos de ese Sasori para con Sakura.

Un momento ¿Y qué si la molestia se había casado con ese idiota? A él no le interesaba, sólo fueron compañeros de trabajo, y la mujer no estaba tan guapa como para que él se fijara en ella en ese entonces, y ahora menos. Fue un error asegurarlo, pues realmente se había embobado en sus fotos. Sakura había cambiado drásticamente. Se había sorprendido realmente cuando la vio más delgada, más elegante, más madura, más mujer; y más con esa foto de perfil que tenía, en la que aparecía con su cabello suelto ondulado, ligeramente maquillada, portando su bata de médico, y el típico uniforme azul que suponía usaban para operaciones y sus zapatos blancos. No era la gran cosa, pero se veía increíble… sostenía en sus manos una tabla donde seguramente tenía los expedientes de sus pacientes, y en su cuello colgaba su estetoscopio.

Sonrió de momento, y se atrevió a dar un "me gusta" en su foto.

Se arrepintió cuando de repente, un mensaje de un rubio muy enojado, le exigía que contestara sus mensajes y aceptara su solicitud de amigos… Ya recordaba porque odiaba esas mentadas "redes sociales"… de mala gana lo hizo, no hubiera querido, pero de alguna manera el rubio sabía que él estaba ahí, que había recibido su mensaje.

"_¡Teme! Sé que recibiste mi mensaje ¡Responde!"_

Fue lo que le había dicho el rubio. Y así fue como terminó aceptando solicitudes pendientes, y contestando mensajes viejos, mientras obviamente charlaba con su molesto amigo, al que muy en el fondo y aunque negara, lo había echado de menos. Claro que luego de un rato prefería volver a perderse en misiones, Naruto a pesar de ser ya padre de familia de dos hermosos niños que en fotografía vio y el rubio presumió, seguí siendo el idiota que lo sacaba de sus casillas.

"_Vas a asistir a la reunión ¿verdad teme?"_

Y ahí la pregunta que más odiaba, de la que sabía no se salvaría.

"_Tienes que ir, y si no vas yo iré a buscarte a rastras si es necesario, al cabo dijiste que no tenías misiones en tres semanas"_

¿Por qué demonios le contó de su trabajo? Ah sí, por idiota. Le contestó que no estaba seguro de ir, pero haría lo posible. Naruto insistió en que tenía que ir, y más cuando al final le dijo que la reunión sería para animar a Sakura, a la que obviamente Shikamaru convencería de llevarla a la reunión sin que lo supiera.

No quiso preguntarle más al rubio, pues le había explicado algo sobre haber realizado la reunión para reunir al grupo, y felicitar a Sakura por haberse convertido en médico y de las mejores, dado que ya sonaban algunas hazañas de ella en Suna. El caso más increíble fue que salvó al hermano del Kazekage de morir envenenado. Y el Kazekage era la máxima autoridad en Suna como el Hokage lo era en Konoha. Esto le pareció interesante a Sasuke.

"_Está bien, ahí te veré dobe_"

Dio clic en "enter" y mandó su mensaje, ya apagaría su ordenador, aunque fueran las seis de la tarde, necesitaba darse un baño y dormir. Prepararse para en una semana y media además de soportar a su molesto amigo, volver a ver a Sakura, quien seguramente iría acompañada de su novio o esposo o lo que sea que fuera ese Sasori. También contaba con el interrogatorio de sus compañeros, pues de todos fue el único que se metió al cuerpo policiaco de Konoha, ya que Shikamaru lo había hecho también pero en la policía federal de Sunagakure. En un tiempo creyó que Neji Hyuuga el primo de Hinata, se enlistaría a la policía como él. Pero al final, supo que había decidido ser ginecólogo. De todas maneras poco le importaba, muchos de sus compañeros habían tomado caminos diferentes a los que habían dicho que tomarían cuando se conocieron en GENNIN.

* * *

Le había costado demasiado pero lo había conseguido. ¿Ya había dicho hasta el cansancio lo problemático que era soportar a una mujer problemática? Y a él, que nada le gustaba menos que lidiar con algo demasiado problemático, lidiaba ahora con dos mujeres bastante problemáticas, o quizá tres, lo pensó cuando vio a la pequeña niña que llevaba en sus brazos, de cabellos castaños, peinada en dos lindas coletas y que lo miraba con sus ojos color verde azulado como los de su madre. Llevaba un vestido color lila, y zapatos a juego. Era una linda niña de año y medio y muy en su interior deseaba que su pequeña no fuera otra mujer problemática, aunque ya presentía que así sería.

¿Repetía mucho la palabra "problemático"? bueno para Shikamaru Nara cualquier cosa le era bastante problemática, a excepción de mirar las nubes y jugar shogi tal vez.

Suspiró con cansancio cuando subieron al autobús. Ya se habían subido Temari y Sakura a ocupar sus lugares. Agradeció la ventaja de que Suna a diferencia de Konoha fuera una ciudad en crecimiento, y que su esposa fuera la directora del hospital donde trabajaba Sakura, de lo contrario nadie habría sacado a Haruno de sus extenuantes horas de trabajo y tiempos extras en el hospital. Sonrió al recordar cómo Temari la obligó a tomar vacaciones, o mejor dicho a asistir a la reunión de Ino. Vaya que tenía sus ventajas ser familiar del Kazekage. Sí, se había enamorado de Temari en aquel museo de antropología de Suna, primero se habían peleado por haber chocado y que ella le tirara encima su refresco. Después resultó que ella iba en el mismo grupo de turistas que él, y de repente ella le habló, se disculpó por haberlo confrontado sabiendo que ella se había descuidado. Y entonces sin saberlo, se fijo en la hermana del Kazekage más joven de Sunagakure.

Ya no sabía cómo, pero las cosas con Temari a diferencia de Ino, fueron sucediendo. Al menos ahora Ino era feliz, y habían podido conservar la amistad que tuvieron desde niños y que se vio en su momento amenazada al haberse involucrado de más en una relación. Pero ya todo estaba bien, ahora hasta Ino le había pedido ayuda para hacer que Sakura regresara, y él no habría podido hacerlo sin su problemática mujer.

* * *

**Wohoo se reunirán de nuevo, Ino eres lo maximo! jajaja no sé de repente me dieron ganitas de escribir acerca del vago Shikamaru n.n, y lo de su baby girl, ¿Han visto las imágenes en google de los retoños de Shikamaru y Temari? ¡Estan cute! :3**

**Y espero no haya sido tanta teoría necesitaba tener bases para lo que sigue en mi fic, Sasuke su ida a la policia, porque se conocieron siendo pulidores de la empresa, y aunque quiza esta medio fumado, fue lo que se me ocurrió (ojalá existiera una ciudad así como la pinté xD) Y ahora me disculpo, es Martes y suelo subir los Lunes y Viernes normalmente. Pero ah... además de pendientes (y que hoy no hice muchos xD, amo escribir y qué?) Apareció de repente un duendecillo que resultó ser un angelote :3 y que me quita algo de tiempo para escribir también jaja... En fin dirían mis tías "dejate querer" n/n. Bueno sin más por el momento**

**Arigato gozaimasu, por su tiempo.**

**Mata ne!**

**¿Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8 Ángel sin alas

**Cap 8 y nos vemos en dos semanas :), apresuré mi paso para dedicarme a otras cosas en estos días y vaya que me hace falta.**

**Humpty Dumpty Dhu: La reunión viene el los siguientes chapters :D. Pero por ahora, consíguete unos Kleenex jaja.**

**El capi ocho, viene con Advertencia: **Ligero Lemon, ligerísimo de hecho xD. Pero espero me haya quedado bien. O al menos que no quede sin sentido pues, con eso me conformo, asi que por fis ayudenme con sus comentarios en esa parte siii?

**¿Qué otra advertencia? Que puede, puede (digo todavía no soy tan wow en esto) que te saque algunas lagrimas, corre por los Kleenex jaja ok no. Y que está algo extenso (9 hojas en word, no es nada verdad? xD) Bueno a leer:**

**Naruto: Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El fic: Propiedad de Sologa92, no plagies, sé original ;)**

**Lo que está con cursiva y entre comillas** "_Ejemplo_" **son frases que recuerden haber dicho los personajes en x tiempo.**

**Cursiva sin comillas** _Ejemplo_ **son recuerdos.**

**Entre comillas sin cursiva** "Ejemplo" **pensamientos y alguna que otra cosa importante.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8. Ángel sin alas**

Iba recargada en su asiento, fingiendo mirar el paisaje, ¿No podían sus amigos entender que ella necesitaba estar ocupada? Que necesitaba trabajar más que nunca, que asistir a una dichosa reunión en la que no estaba de acuerdo en absoluto. Y se lo había dicho a Ino. Pero parecía que nadie quería entenderla. Suspiró resignada, veía de reojo y gracias al reflejo que el espejo daba, a sus amigos cuidando de su pequeña Shizuko. En verdad que se veían bastante bien.

Volvió a fijar su vista en el paisaje, endureció un poco su mirada, si le preguntaran ¿cómo se sentía? Tendría miedo de admitir que eran celos, envidia, porque la vida le haya arrebatado la oportunidad de experimentar esa escena. En realidad últimamente ese sentimiento tan negativo aparecía cuando veía algunas familias que iniciaban, y qué decir cuando en más de una ocasión escuchaba a algunos pacientes renegando de ser padres, o cuando de repente dejaban abandonados a los pequeños en el hospital. Aunque claro, Sunagakure al ser una ciudad en crecimiento y con un líder tan estricto como Gaara, conseguía dar rápido con los padres irresponsables y hacer que se hicieran cargo, para Gaara no valían los pretextos, y tenía solución a cualquiera que le dijeran, fuera por falta de recursos, que estudiaban, o la familia, no fueran aptos para la paternidad, lo que fuera, el Kazekage brindaba ayuda pero haciendo que sus aldeanos fuesen responsables... Suna no consentía el abandono de infantes y sólo contaba con un orfanato en el que únicamente, se encontraban chicos que realmente no tuvieran quien pudiese hacerse cargo de ellos, y para ello se mandaba a hacer un estudio minucioso, por esa razón la tasa de niños abandonados bajó radicalmente en Suna.

Podría ser que en las épocas del cuarto Kazekage (Padre de Gaara y Temari) hubo bastantes confrontaciones de la entonces aldea, con otras ciudades, en especial con Konohagakure, y obviamente hicieron a Suna merecedor de una guerra con la que hubo demasiados niños abandonados o que perdieron a sus familias enteras. Y en la que obviamente Suna perdió a su líder tras una emboscada que recibiera por parte de su entonces aliado líder de la recién creada aldea Otogakure, Orochimaru justo cuando se dio la invasión a Konoha, y en la que obviamente Suna perdió la batalla.

Fue ahí donde Gaara ocupó el lugar de quinto Kazekage, muy a pesar de su corta edad, era el más indicado en la aldea para ostentar ese cargo. Con Gaara, las cosas en Suna habían cambiado mucho, para empezar la alianza que hizo con Konoha y que gracias a ello lo llevaba a ser una ciudad en crecimiento. Además de los apoyos que el Kazekage implementó a sus ciudadanos, en especial a los niños huérfanos y abandonados, sería porque el mismo Gaara sufrió abandono en su niñez por su padre al morir su madre en su nacimiento. Y quizá por eso la aldea lo admiraba demasiado.

Algunos veteranos de Suna, decían que la ciudad había perdido fuerza desde el gobierno de Gaara. En especial la abuela Chiyo solía comentarlo, pero Sasori defendía el nuevo gobierno de Gaara. Porque al igual que Gaara, Sasori había sido uno de esos niños abandonados. Había perdido a sus padres en un accidente aéreo pero fue justamente en las fechas que Sunagakure fuera más conflictiva.

Y aunque le quedara su abuela, realmente ella no pudo hacerse cargo de él como se debía, pues todos los aldeanos participaban en la guerra, incluida ella que en sus mejores años fuera una de los mejores médicos de la aldea. Así que Sasori se había criado prácticamente sólo, desarrollando su habilidad de trabajar con la madera, haciendo marionetas, aunque más tarde decidiera ampliar su conocimiento para la carpintería. Y como él, y como el Kazekage actual, muchos ciudadanos de Suna habían sido niños que se educaron solos, por eso el cambio fue tan radical en Suna. Esa oscura época sólo les quedaba de referencia histórica a los ciudadanos de Sunagakure, para no repetir errores.

Tal vez por eso Sasori anhelaba tanto tener una familia, un hogar a donde llegar, una familia con quien pelear pero a la que defendería con su vida. Se la pasaba contándole de lo que él haría como padre, de sus castigos, de cómo les enseñaría a enfrentarse a la vida.

* * *

— _Satoshi tendrá que aprender a ser un hombre en toda la palabra, puede ser un cabrón si quiere y andar con más de una, pero tiene que saber que los hombres no tenemos memoria, así que deberá de abstenerse de juzgar el pasado de una mujer—explicaba mientras comían una pizza de atún con queso en la sala de estar—Y el día que decida establecerse con una mujer, tiene que dar su gasto, por eso cuando cumpla quince años haré que trabaje conmigo en la mueblería, no quiero holgazanes en mi casa._

_Sakura solamente se reía, enternecida por las cosas que Sasori le decía, casi le parecía que veía ahí a un chico pelirrojo como Sasori pero con los ojos verdes como ella, escuchando atento y con aspecto de cachorro amonestado todo lo que decía Sasori._

— _Y Sayuri, ella tiene que aprender a ser más inteligente que bonita, sólo de esa manera podrá conseguir todo lo que quiera en un hombre, utilizarlos a su antojo y no al revés._

_Sakura se atragantó con su pedazo de pizza al escucharlo, y lo miró como si estuviera loco._

— _Cariño, estás hablando de una niña—reprendió._

— _Una niña que crecerá y obviamente que será tan hermosa como tú y yo no podré estar las 24 horas vigilándola de todos los lobos que la acechen, por eso tenemos que enseñarla a ser una cabrona—decía calmadamente—Claro que no se exceda, que sepa cuando ponerse sus moños con su pareja y cuando ceder, que también sepa que contará con nosotros, pero ni yo seré su pendejo, ni tú su tapadera ¿entendido—Sakura asintió conteniéndose la carcajada al ver que era una advertencia—Y donde me llegue a salir con su sorpresita—sus ojos parecían arder en llamas—No voy a reprocharle, ni obligarle a que se case si no quiere—pareció calmarse—Pero tendrá que hacerse responsable, y que ni se le ocurra tomarnos de niñeros, podremos ayudarle, que no es lo mismo que absolverla de su responsabilidad._

_Se quiso reír al imaginarse a Sasori como abuelo, algo le decía que sería de esos abuelos que de inicio se enojarían, pero al final terminaría enamorado de sus nietos. Quiso bromearlo diciéndole que ya lo imaginaba cambiando pañales a los futuros nietos, pero lo veía tan serio que le era imposible negar que en todo tenía razón, y le gustaba que pensara así al respecto._

— _No sin antes, Satoshi-chan me ayudará a darle una paliza al maldito que se atreva a hacerle un mocoso a mi niña, y peor le irá si decide no responsabilizarse—una risa malévola surcó sus labios y sus ojos destellaban ese brillo perverso, seguro imaginándose las mil y un formas en que torturaría con ayuda de su hijo imaginario, al futuro padre del nieto de su hija también imaginaria._

_Fue todo lo que pudo soportar, Sakura estalló a carcajadas, y Sasori la miró extrañado._

— _¿De qué te ríes?—preguntó al verla llorando de risa recostada en el sofá con el pedazo de pizza en su mano izquierda y su mano derecha en su estómago por las carcajadas._

— _Que serás un padre muy mono mi amor—le dijo entre risas._

— _¿Muy mono? ¿Me has visto cara de chango o qué?—se acercó a ella, ya que se había puesto de pie para servirse refresco al imaginarse la tortura de su futuro e infortunado yerno._

— _No, no, es que te ves tan tierno, que todavía ni están en proceso y ya te imaginaste hasta los nietos—dijo dejando de reír._

_Sasori se agachó un poco para quedar sobre ella. Sakura quiso incorporarse en el sofá, pero ya lo tenía de frente y ella recostada en el sofá, con su pedazo de pizza en mano._

— _Eso puede solucionarse amor—le dijo sonriendo seductor—Ya sabes que yo te espero—lo dijo refiriéndose a sus estudios— Pero siempre es divertido practicar ¿no crees?_

_Le susurró rozando sus labios, y ella se encontraba totalmente abochornada de tenerlo tan cerca, le latía el corazón con fuerza. Y estaba segura que sus mejillas ya deberían estar igual de rojas que una manzana. Sintió los labios de Sasori presionando sobre sus labios, dándole un cálido y casto beso. Correspondió a su beso dejándose llevar por ese momento cargado de tantos sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo, ya lo amaba demasiado._

_Poco a poco su beso se fue intensificando, cuando menos acordaba ya estaban los dos besándose con fervor, sintiendo esa necesidad de pertenecerse el uno al otro, de demostrar el amor que se tenían, aunque estaba de más decir que ya lo sabían, no había dudas de ello, tanto Sasori como Sakura lo sentían._

_Poco a poco fueron quedando sentados en el sofá, Sakura sobre Sasori, despojándose de sus ropas en medio de besos desesperados, en medio del infernal calor que hacía en esa habitación, pero que no se comparaba al calor que habitaba en sus corazones._

_El gemido de ambos resonó en la sala al sentirse uno dentro del otro, moviéndose en esa danza arrítmica que les hacía perder la razón, el tiempo, la respiración, más no el amor, porque aunque muchas veces dijeran que el sexo se volvía monótono con el tiempo, que el deseo y la pasión iban aminorando hasta extinguirse, y que por eso las parejas debían experimentar cosas distintas. Para ellos poco importaba hacerlo de manera convencional, o experimentando alguna posición, para ellos lo importante era lo que sentían el uno por el otro y el camino al que deseaban llegar._

_Las estocadas fueron en aumento, Sakura seguía moviéndose en forma circular sobre Sasori, mientras éste la besaba en los labios ahogando de momentos los gemidos que se le escapaban a su amada, seguían abrazados, sintiendo el sudor de sus cuerpos, cuando sintió las manos de él sobre sus caderas haciendo que se moviera con más rapidez. La besó brusco en los labios ahogando el grito que salió de ellos cuando Sakura sintió la cálida esencia de Sasori invadiendo su interior, al mismo tiempo que sentía ciertas pulsaciones provenientes de su intimidad._

_Sasori volvió a besarla en los labios, ésta vez fue un beso corto pero con esa carga de ternura que hacía que se le encogiera el corazón a Sakura, se abrazaron mientras esperaban que sus respiraciones se calmaran, besándose y acariciándose, disfrutando de ellos mismos, disfrutando del placer de ser uno mismo, una y otra vez._

* * *

Se sintió abochornada al recordar ese momento. Miró de repente hacia el televisor del autobús en el que pasaban una película de acción, de la que no estaba interesada saber de qué trataba, miró a sus amigos que ocupaban los asientos del otro lado del autobús, Shikamaru bostezaba aflojerado, con Shizuko en sus brazos, y Temari viendo la televisión.

Al menos en lo que llevaba de viaje, no tuvo que compartir su asiento. Volvió a fijar su vista en la ventanilla intentando obligarse a dormir. Pero obviamente no podía, el viaje de Suna a Konoha de por sí era de doce horas de distancia aproximadamente, a veces podían ser dieciséis horas, dependiendo el imprevisto que surgiera durante el viaje.

Cerró sus ojos dispuesta al menos a descansar su vista, aunque no durmiera. No pudiendo evitar sumirse de nuevo en recuerdos.

_Un ruido en plena madrugada la despertó. Provenía del baño, lo supo cuando volvió a escuchar el ruido que hace una persona al vomitar. Se levantó rápido sabiendo de quien se trataba. Últimamente así despertaban cada mañana._

* * *

— _¿Estás bien?—dijo tocando la puerta suavemente. _

_Como no hubo respuesta, decidió entrar. Lo encontró recargándose en la taza, reponiéndose seguramente de las nauseas._

— _¿Seguro que sólo fue un alimento que te cayó mal?—preguntó al extenderle la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Lo veía muy pálido y eso la preocupaba._

_Sasori asintió, bajó la palanca del baño, y se dirigió al lavamanos para lavar sus dientes. No pudo ni siquiera empezar cuando de nuevo las ganas de vomitar le invadieron, apenas y pudo llegar a la taza que estaba a nada de distancia del lavamanos._

_Habría dejado que la convenciera de que un alimento le había caído pesado, llevaba al menos tres días con eso, ya le había dicho que lo dejara atenderle, pero él era necio. Lo único que le dejaba hacer, era darle unas pastillas contra la infección estomacal que decía tener y que aparentemente así era, pero que claramente no estaban funcionando. Tres días era demasiado. Y fue peor cuando lo vio toser un poco de sangre._

— _Sasori, nos vamos al hospital y no acepto un no por respuesta ¿escuchaste?—fue lo que le dijo cuando por fin se sintió mejor._

_Sasori ni lo discutió, realmente se le veía con mal aspecto. Esa misma mañana fueron al hospital, donde lo atendería algún colega más experimentado que ella, dado que no tenía mucho que tenía la planta de médico, y que estudiara medicina._

* * *

Desde ese día, Sasori se vio envuelto en exámenes médicos, pruebas de laboratorio, medicamentos que poco le ayudaban, diferentes especialistas atendiéndolo. Hasta que, justo cuando Sakura se estaba desesperando y decidiendo irse al hospital de Konoha para que examinaran a su novio, cosa que sería difícil porque cada vez lo veía más débil. El doctor Nagano, fue quien dio el diagnostico que menos esperaban. "Cáncer pulmonar" fue lo que dijo el doctor, y ya demasiado avanzado.

Para ninguno era algo lógico, Sasori no fumaba y se suponía era el factor principal para desarrollar esa enfermedad. Les explicaron que podía ser por la exposición al humo de otros fumadores, contaminación en el aire, o algún factor genético. Y admitió que sí, ¿Quién no se habría expuesto alguna vez en la vida al humo de los fumadores?

De igual manera, no servía ya tanto indagar el ¿Cómo sucedió? Más bien ocuparse de una recuperación, pero por desgracia, no aseguraban que funcionara, dado que era una enfermedad que apenas se conocía en el mundo, y que aunque Suna fuera una ciudad en crecimiento carecía de suficiente material para tratar la enfermedad.

Se les recomendó ir al hospital de Soragakure, una ciudad que competía casi con Konohagakure, pero a diferencia de Konoha que su fuerte eran las industrias y la fuerza policiaca y militar. En Soragakure se especializaban más en la medicina. Y era el sitio donde muchos pacientes con enfermedades extrañas o terminales iban a tratarse. Algunos sí se salvaban, otros al menos conseguían llevar una vida digna en lo que la enfermedad les consumía.

Sasori se quiso negar a ir, pero la preocupación de su abuela y de su novia lo hizo ceder. Dejó su mueblería en manos de un gran amigo suyo, Tobi Nakamura. Quien obviamente le ofreció su apoyo y le deseó su recuperación en Soragakure.

* * *

_Llevaban ya medio año viviendo en el hospital de Soragakure, lo habían sometido en todo ese tiempo a sesiones de quimioterapia, en la que verdaderamente además de agotado, tenía que soportar el dolor que le causaba el tratamiento. Y lo que era peor, ver en cada momento el rostro de preocupación de Sakura, ser el causante de sus desvelos y de que no pudiera estudiar cómo debía, él mismo hacia que ella le leyera sus lecciones de medicina aunque a veces terminara durmiéndose con apenas escucharla._

_Se desesperaba también al ver que los médicos no daban noticias de alguna mejoría, lo sabía porque aunque Sakura quiso en un momento que se lo ocultaran, el pidió ser informado de todo lo que sucediera con su enfermedad, sin importar lo difícil que fuera._

_Y ese día, lo decidió. Ya no quería más terapias, ya no quería más estudios, tratamientos, ya no quería ver a su novia padeciendo la enfermedad de él, porque estaba consciente que el tumor estaba muy avanzado, que no sobreviviría. Y al menos quería vivir lo que le quedara en su casa, en su tierra, con su novia, con su abuela. Sin tantas conexiones a su cuerpo, rodeado de gente que lo trataba como si fuera un conejillo de indias, dado que eran pocos los casos de esa enfermedad que habían tratado. Y la mayoría de esos casos, sabía, no pudieron ser salvados._

_Escuchaba al doctor decirle a Sakura que la quimioterapia estaba bien, que verían cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo, que debía tomar sus alimentos a la hora correcta, como si a la comida del hospital pudiera llamársele alimento, que debía descansar y tomar a la hora sus medicinas, para evitar que la enfermedad siguiera avanzando. ¿En serio funcionaría? Hacía todo eso que decían y la enfermedad lo seguía consumiendo._

— _Basta—fue lo que dijo, no pudiendo seguir escuchando la palabrería de su médico._

— _Sasori—lo miró Sakura extrañada._

— _No voy a tomar más tratamientos, quiero irme a casa—miró con advertencia al doctor, Sakura protestó pero él la ignoró._

— _Señor si se va, será aceptar que va a su muerte nada más—decía el doctor al ver que su paciente no atendió la queja de su mujer._

— _Acepto eso, firmaré lo que sea, sólo dígame ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda de vida?_

— _¡Sasori no!—pidió Sakura a punto de llorar._

— _¡¿Cuánto tiempo doctor?!—exigió al médico._

— _Sin el tratamiento, serán seis meses de vida Sasori—le dijo el médico—Tal vez diez meses, pero no te lo aseguro._

* * *

El nudo en su garganta crecía y esa incomodidad en su pecho, que le obligaba a abrir sus ojos y llorar, pero que al final reprimió como ya hacía normalmente. Recordando que a la semana, Sasori fue dado de alta, él firmó una carta donde desligaba al hospital de lo que le sucediera, y volvieron a Suna.

Ella estaba enojada y dolida, él al final le hizo ver que aunque no quería morir, ya no podía hacerse más, y lo menos que pedía, era al menos pasar esos días en su hogar, con su abuela y con ella. Le pidió perdón por no habérselo consultado antes y haberla ignorado, y Sakura lo entendió.

Pasaron ese tiempo como si nada fuera a suceder. Por supuesto en su trabajo, Temari le había dado el permiso de atender a Sasori, y ayudarles en lo que al medicamento respectara, y la atención que se le pudiera dar en el hospital.

Sasori habría querido que trabajara su turno, normal. Pero no la pudo convencer y menos cuando Temari le dio el permiso. Pero sí la obligó a continuar sus estudios, y al igual que en el hospital, le pedía que le leyera sus lecciones, o sus tareas, que le explicara cosas de su carrera. Sakura no quería dejarlo solo, y no fue necesario preocuparse por ello, su abuela iba a verlo en los ratos que Sakura no estaba, aunque estuviera anciana, aún tenía fuerza. También su amigo Tobi iba a verlo, a contarle lo que ocurría con la mueblería, que realmente no tenía de qué preocuparse, Tobi se encargaba bastante bien de la mueblería, de dar los sueldos a los trabajadores, comprar la materia prima, pagar las facturas, y aparte, se encargaba de que no se preocuparan de las cuentas de su casa, despensa o gastos de la escuela de Sakura, aunque ella contaba con una beca, que afortunadamente no perdió en el tiempo que estuvo en Soragakure, dado que, su director había comprendido la gravedad de la situación, y le permitió estudiar a su paso.

Sasori realmente se sentía agradecido, y aunque cada día, cada despertar, era un día menos que le quedaría, los trató de vivir lo mejor posible. Salía con Sakura, iban a museos, bibliotecas, a paseos, restaurantes, a bailar cosa que no le gustaba a Sasori en absoluto pero a Sakura sí, el punto era estar juntos, coleccionando memorias que él, sería lo único que se llevaría en su muerte, eso y la dicha de haber amado a Haruno Sakura.

En su momento también se la llevó a acampar un fin de semana, a un oasis que había en las fronteras de la ciudad. La llevaba a su escuela e iba por ella, visitaba a su abuela, y a veces iba a ver su mueblería, hizo todo eso, hasta que ya no pudo seguir saliendo a la calle, hasta que el tiempo que estaba en cama era mayor al que estaba de pie. Cuando eso pasó, Sakura dejó de ir a la escuela, pero entregaba sus trabajos en línea. Sasori seguí insistiendo en que no la dejaría abandonar sus estudios, ni por un día.

* * *

_Fue sólo un día en que tuvo que ir Sakura a su escuela a presentar un examen. Ese día Tobi fue quien lo cuidó. Sakura sintió miedo al ver a Sasori cada vez más fatigado. Algo dentro de ella le anunciaba que se acabaría, y no quería, no quería. Ignoró ese sentimiento y se fue a hacer su examen. No sin antes Sasori le hizo prometer que dejaría los problemas y la enfermedad de él ahí en la casa, que saliendo de esa puerta, únicamente debía pensar en el examen y nada más. Era difícil pero se lo prometió. No sabría si lo cumpliría, pero se concentró en su examen. Ya el resultado lo definiría._

_Al terminar, regresó lo más pronto posible a su casa, sin quedarse a platicar de lo pesado o fácil que estuviera el examen, últimamente cada que debía salir, se apresuraba a terminar y regresar corriendo a donde Sasori._

_Llegó y se dirigió a la habitación de Sasori, lo vio hablando con un anciano que no conocía, y que seguramente Tobi había llamado. Tobi le dijo que Sasori le había pedido que llamara a su notario, Sakura quiso llorar, pero cuando el anciano anunció su ida, contuvo las ganas, Tobi le palmeó la espalda como queriendo darle fuerza. Y tuvo que ser fuerte, cuando Sasori la llamó luego de que el anciano se despidiera de él._

_Entró a la habitación despidiéndose de Tobi y el anciano, del que no sabía nombre. Tobi dijo que se verían al otro día porque doña Chiyo haría una comida en su casa, Sakura asintió y fue con Sasori. Lo abrazó estando el recargado en la cabecera de su cama, lo beso en los labios, y él apenas y correspondió. Se disculpó por eso, pero Sakura sólo lo abrazó más, cuidando de no lastimarlo._

_Luego hablaron de su examen, le dijo que no le pareció tan difícil al final de todo, y él advirtió que esperaba una nota sobresaliente en ese examen. Sakura le sonrió y se sentó en una silla poniéndola a un lado de la cama, pero viéndose de frente. Se quedaron por instantes en silencio, hasta que él habló._

— _¿Sabes? Me imaginé verte de muchas formas cuando te conocí—dijo de repente y Sakura lo miró suplicante, no quería que dijera eso, aunque no supiera qué fuera a decir con exactitud—Y sabes que no creo en Dios, pero lo que sea que haya dado vida a éste sistema, a nosotros, me dio la dicha de haberte conocido, de haber convivido contigo y enamorarme, primero por mensajes—sonrió—Llamadas, fotos y video llamadas._

_ ¿Quién diría que uno puede amar a una persona sin conocerle bien, sin tocarle, abrazarle, sentir su piel, conocer su aroma? Era una locura—rió al recordar que para él así había sido—Nunca pensé que algún día estaríamos así, de hecho no pensaba realmente que superarías a Sai, no me mires de ese modo—le dijo— ¿Qué podrías esperar cuando tu mejor "amiga" y chica que te gusta te habla tanto de otro? Y para empeorar el caso, no vives cerca de esa chica, no puedes hacerle ver el amor que sientes por ella, que con tu amor ella será feliz y no tendrá que mendigar migajas a nadie, porque con tu amor será suficiente, y que no deberá temer porque tú la cuidarás y protegerás de lo que sea, incluso de ti mismo…_

_Para ese momento Sakura ya estaba con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas, llorando en silencio mientras lo escuchaba, Sasori pausaba, tratando de recuperar un poco de aire._

— _Fantaseé demasiado contigo mi cerezo—le dijo tierno—Y al final, cuando creí que sólo te quedarías en fantasía, ya que ni tiempo tenía para aventurarme a conocer Konoha por la mueblería, llegaste tú. Me sorprendiste al llamarme y decirme que estabas en la terminal._

_Aún más me sorprendiste cuando me pediste ayuda para ir a dejar solicitudes de trabajo a hospitales y a despachos contables. Sé que te enojaste cuando te dije que si deseabas ser médico no necesitabas entonces entrar a un despacho contable, que en todo caso yo te haría mi contadora. Pero al final entendiste y luchaste por tu sueño "inalcanzable"._

_Y lo conseguiste, ahora estás estudiando medicina y no hace mucho te dieron la oportunidad de ejercer como medico a condición de que terminaras tus estudios y mantuvieras ese increíble promedio cerebrito—le dijo en un tono no burlón, aunque sonara como tal._

_ Ya te imaginarás todo lo que sentí cuando por fin llegaste aquí, cuando iniciamos verdaderamente nuestra historia. Yo creciendo con la mueblería y tú con tu trayectoria en el hospital de Suna. Estoy verdaderamente orgulloso de ti, eres una mujer increíble y me habría encantado ver otras facetas en tu vida, que las compartieras conmigo. Verte como profesionista titulada, como la gran doctora que sé que eres, como una esposa, como madre, compartir contigo el lidiar con los embarazos, con los partos, con el crecimiento de los niños hasta que llegaran a ser adultos. Verte envejecer conmigo padeciendo los achaques de la vejez, convertirnos en abuelos. Irnos de viaje por el mundo hasta que alguno de los dos se enfermara y no pudiera más, entonces nos cuidaríamos mutuamente y quién sabe, si hubieras sido tú quien enfermara, yo me habría ido contigo, porque no sabría cómo vivir sin ti._

_Pausó un momento, y ambos lloraban, Sakura no pudo contenerse y lo abrazó, se echó a llorar abrazándolo, esto no podía estarles sucediendo a los dos._

— _Escucha—le dijo teniéndola abrazada aun a su cuerpo y calmando el llanto— El que se enfermó antes de tiempo fui yo, las cosas pasan por alguna razón que desconocemos, y no quiero decir que un día lo entenderemos, porque ciertamente yo no lo haré—hizo que lo mirara a los ojos— Sakura, no te pido que me sigas en mi viaje, porque sería un egoísta, te queda mucho por vivir, y quiero que vivas, y cuando digo que quiero que vivas, no hablo de sólo para evitar que cometas alguna locura cuando yo ya no esté, hablo de que quiero que sigas con tu sueño de ser médico, quiero que seas una doctora de renombre en la ciudad y en todo el mundo si es posible, vas a curar a mucha gente, vas a salvar a gente que esté como yo o peor que yo, y sí habrá quienes no puedan salvarse, como yo ahora, pero no tienes porqué frustrarte, y menos porque estarás consciente de que hiciste y diste todo lo que pudiste, incluso ahora conmigo ¿entiendes?_

_Sakura no podía decir nada realmente, balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, y negó._

— _No quiero perderte—lo abrazó, pudiendo ser apenas lo único que se le entendía._

— _No nena, no lo harás—la consoló—Yo no voy a alejarme de ti tan fácil, pero tienes que dejarme ir, y digo tienes porque además de que seas una excelente medico, quiero que vuelvas a enamorarte._

_Cuando dijo eso se apartó de él, lo miró como si le pidiera alguna barbaridad._

— _Vas a enamorarte Sakura, vas a ser feliz con otro hombre que te ame tanto o más de lo que yo ya te amo a ti._

— _No Sasori, no digas eso por favor ¡Cállate!—le dijo._

— _Sí Sakura, y tienes que jurármelo—le miró muy serio—Te vas a enamorar de alguien más, quien sea, que te ame, que te cuide, vas a casarte o vivir con él si quieres, y vas a darle la familia que sé que hubieras querido conmigo, pero no pienses en mí, porque será la familia de ustedes, y ahí no pinto nada yo ¿entiendes? No pido que me olvides, sólo no te estanques con mi recuerdo, y te lo digo porque te conozco, porque te estancaste años con tus relaciones fallidas, y no quiero que pase lo mismo otra vez._

_Sakura seguía negándose, ella no podría volver a amar a nadie, no lo haría, nadie podría merecerse el amor que le tuvo a Sasori, nadie podría volver a llegar a su corazón, de eso estaba convencida. _

— _Sakura por favor—pidió—Yo necesito que me prometas, que me jures y que lo hagas realmente, que serás feliz, que vivirás al máximo, y no es obligatorio que tengas una familia, siempre y cuando realmente te sientas a gusto con lo que haces de tu vida. Yo no te quiero deprimida o volviéndote adicta al trabajo, así que necesito que me jures que me dejarás ir, que serás feliz—le dijo viéndola a los ojos._

— _Sasori yo…—todavía se resistía._

— _Sakura por favor…_

— _Está bien, yo te prometo que seré feliz, que viviré mi vida, que te dejaré ir—le dijo derrotada mirándolo a los ojos—Te juro que así será, mi amor._

* * *

Abrió sus ojos dándose cuenta de que ya estaba llorando, volteó hacia la ventanilla, antes de que sus amigos la vieran, pero no parecía ser un problema, era de noche y todos en el autobús dormían. Lloró en silencio, dándose cuenta de que había faltado a su promesa en todo ese tiempo. Un año desde su muerte casi. Pues justo al otro día, en el momento en que se haría la comida que doña Chiyo organizó en casa de ellos, junto con algunos amigos de Sasori y Sakura. Y en el que verdaderamente la pasaron bien, se le vio contento al pelirrojo. Llegó un momento después de la comida en que todos reían, Sasori los observó y sonrió disfrutando de ver a su novia riendo y conviviendo con sus amigos. Cerraría los ojos llevándose esa imagen, para no volver a despertar jamás.

"Seré tu ángel, te cuidaré desde mi cielo, porque nunca creí en el cielo ni en el infierno, así que quizá en ningún lado me admitan, pero estará bien porque mi paraíso eres tú, mi cielo eres tú, y te cuidaré porque mi infierno sería que algo malo te pasara, así que no dejaré que te pase nada. Seré tu ángel sin alas.

Suena un tanto clicheado ya sé, siempre pensé que cuando uno moría no existía nada ya, quiero pensar que podré cuidarte, después de todo me enseñaste tú a soñar…"

Fueron las últimas líneas le dejó escritas en la carta que le fue entregada el día en que, se anuncio el testamento del pelirrojo. Donde la mueblería obviamente a Tobi se la cedía con la condición de que se le diera a Sakura y a su abuela Chiyo, se les dejara como accionistas de la mueblería recibiendo sus ganancias. Ya de ellas estaría si decidían cedérselas o vendérselas a Tobi o a cualquier otro. Con Sakura sólo aclaraba que ella no podría deshacerse de sus acciones hasta que no terminara sus estudios, o se llegara a casar con alguien más.

La casa donde vivían ellos y su departamento de solteros, pedía que se vendieran y lo que se recaudara, fuera la venta de la casa para Sakura, y la del departamento a su abuela. El auto se lo dejaba a Sakura, sólo que ella quisiera venderlo. Explicó que pedía se vendieran los inmuebles, porque no quería que ninguna de sus mujeres se la pasara viviendo de recuerdos, que debían continuar su vida normal.

Sin duda Sasori las dejó más que protegidas, vendió la casa al mes, y por sugerencia o más bien orden de Sasori, invirtió ese dinero en una cuenta de inversionistas; con su abuela le dejó a Chiyo que hiciera con su dinero lo que quisiera, pero a Sakura si le dio una lista de pasos a seguir, explicando que la necesitaría hasta que pusiera en orden su vida, y cuando así fuera, entonces podía dejar esa lista de órdenes que le había dejado. Ahora si se lo preguntaban y gracias a su novio, tenía una pequeña fortuna acumulada en el banco, que seguía trabajando y generando ganancias, más aparte las de la mueblería. Nunca entendería a pesar de haber estudiado contabilidad, porque el afán de Sasori de preocuparse por poner a trabajar su dinero. Pues, aunque tenía un departamento, y el auto, las acciones de la empresa, su cuenta en el banco, y su brillante carrera de médico en la que iba cada día abriéndose paso, no le servía de nada haber pasado de la carencia a la riqueza, porque no lo tenía a él… a su ángel sin alas… Era lo único que realmente necesitaba.

* * *

**Ok no está tan triste ¿verdad? jajaja. Ahora reitero mi interés hacia la crítica de mi "lemon" o más bien intento de, ya que esto me servirá para obviamente el final y tan esperado SasuSaku ;) que ya medio lo tengo visualizado. Escribí demasiado y sólo de SakuSaso jaja, pero creanme 16 hrs de viaje, son más que suficientes para meditar tooooda tu vida xD. Pero cuando tienes un tipo de pérdida así uwu... Pero bueno recordemos que el genero es drama con humor y romance, así que no todo será tristeza y sufrimiento para nuestra "molestia" favorita xD (eso qué)  
**

**Bueno sin más yo me despido, cuidense!**

**Arigato gozaimasu, por leer.**

**Mata ne!**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
